Amnésie
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Une jeune femme refait surface dans la vie de Largo, ceci n'est pas sans conséquences pour l'Intel Unit... Attention sujet sensible... Merci de bien lire les notes de l'auteur avant de commencer votre lecture...


_**Amnésie**_

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série

 **Style :** Romance, Aventure

 **Résumé :** Une jeune femme refait surface dans la vie de Largo, ceci n'est pas sans conséquences pour l'Intel Unit

 **Auteur** **:** Des commentaires ? Vous pouvez les adresser ici ladyheather

 **Note de l'auteur :** **WARNING ! ! ! !** Cette fic traite d'un sujet délicat en l'occurrence le viol même s'il n'y a pas de scènes très détaillées. Si cela ne vous gêne pas, bonne lecture, sinon... Attendez ma prochaine fic

xxxxx

La chambre était dans la pénombre, seuls quelques rayons de soleil entraient par l'entrebâillement des rideaux. Ils jouaient avec les boucles de couleur noir de la jeune femme qui reposait sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. Seuls les bips des moniteurs de contrôle venaient troubler la tranquillité des lieux. Une infirmière entra accompagnée d'un médecin.

\- Voyons voir comment va notre Jane Doe aujourd'hui.

Il examina la jeune femme avec minutie comme si cette attention pouvait leur donner quelque indice que ce soit sur son identité. Elle était arrivée aux urgences de l'hôpital City of Angels quelques jours auparavant avec des blessures graves. Elle avait visiblement été battue et son agresseur avait voulu l'achever en lui tirant une balle dans le cœur. Heureusement, il avait raté sa cible d'un demi-centimètre. L'examen ne révéla aucune amélioration, elle était toujours dans le coma. Quand ils sortirent de la chambre, un policier les attendait.

\- Bonjour Dan, salua le médecin en lui tendant la main.

\- Bonjour. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Son état est stationnaire, elle est toujours dans le coma ce qui, en soi, est une bonne chose. Elle souffrirait trop si elle était consciente. Et de ton côté, rien de neuf ?

\- Nous avons trouvé son portefeuille mais il n'y avait rien dedans qui puisse nous aider à l'identifier excepté cette photo, fit le policier en la lui donnant.

Le médecin l'examina et la tendit à l'infirmière qui se tenait toujours près de lui. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait déjà vu cet homme mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Beth ? fit l'inspecteur en voyant l'infirmière se diriger vers la salle d'attente.

\- J'ai déjà vu cette tête-là quelque part.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai discuté avec ma sœur et on a plaisanté sur le fait qu'elle aimerait rencontrer l'homme de sa vie.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Et bien, elle m'a tendu un magazine en me disant qu'elle aimerait que l'homme idéal ressemble à celui de la couverture. Je suis prête à parier que c'était lui.

Elle farfouilla entre les magazines posés sur une table basse dans la salle d'attente.

\- Je savais bien que j'avais raison, dit-elle en tendant un exemplaire d'un journal people au policier. Regarde Dan, tu vois… Ton type, bien qu'il ait l'air plus jeune sur la photo, s'appelle Largo Winch et c'est l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays.

Le policier fit la moue. Quelque chose lui disait que tout n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il le pensait. Il reprit la photo et alla jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, comme il le faisait tous les jours.

xxxxx

Tout était tranquille au penthouse. Largo étudiait avec Joy le système de sécurité à mettre en place dans l'une de leurs usines où il y avait eu deux intrusions en quelques mois. Le téléphone sonna, il répondit distraitement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Joy en regardant l'air inquiet de Largo qui reposait l'appareil.

\- La police est ici.

\- Ils ont dit ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Non, mais je suppose que l'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir, fit le jeune homme en entendant frapper à la porte du penthouse.

Joy alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant un homme du même âge que son patron. Il avait des yeux bleus océan et des cheveux mi- longs retenus par un catogan. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Bonjour, fit Largo en tendant la main pour saluer le policier.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Daniel Miller, répondit-il en montrant sa plaque.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons trouvé une jeune femme blessée non loin d'ici que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à identifier. C'est bien vous sur cette photo ? demanda-t-il en la lui présentant.

Il examina le cliché. Jessica… Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Elle avait été une très bonne amie, toujours là pour lui, même dans les moments les plus noirs. Il revoyait leur dernière rencontre : elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que sa dernière conquête se servait de lui, pour faire passer des armes de l'autre coté de la frontière, dans sa vieille voiture. La dispute qui avait éclaté avait été violente. Il l'avait accusée de jalousie et était parti sans se retourner en déclarant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Il avait été si aveugle qu'il avait sacrifié leur amitié et leur confiance mutuelle pour l'amour de la belle rousse. Seul son orgueil l'avait empêché de s'excuser quand il avait découvert qu'elle disait vrai et après, il avait été trop tard. Le mal était déjà fait. La main de Joy sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi…

\- Alors vous connaissez cette jeune femme ?

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Jessica Ann Wardfield. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle travaillait toujours pour la police de Los Angeles. Vous dites qu'elle est blessée ?

\- Oui, elle a été battue puis on lui a tiré dessus, elle est pour le moment dans un état grave à l'hôpital City of Angels.

\- Mon dieu, dit Largo troublé par la nouvelle, elle va s'en sortir ?

\- D'après le médecin, elle a de grandes chances. Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Notre dernière rencontre remonte à quatre ans au moins. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était en ville.

\- Bien. Merci, M. Winch.

Le policier partit laissant le jeune homme abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis il prit sa veste et sortit, Joy sur ses talons.

xxxxx

Dans une villa de Malibu, le téléphone se mit à sonner. Un homme d'un certain âge répondit.

\- Elle est toujours en vie, fit une voix, votre homme a échoué.

\- Alors faites ce qu'il faut. Le problème doit être résolu avant que le prochain chargement n'arrive.

\- Comme vous voudrez mais cela risque d'attirer inutilement l'attention sur nous…

\- Si jamais elle parle, nous pouvons dire adieu à notre investissement…

\- Bien, vos ordres seront exécutés.

L'homme reposa l'appareil, alluma un cigare et sourit. Bientôt, le dernier obstacle à la prospérité de ses affaires aurait disparut.

xxxxx

Largo entra dans la chambre où reposait la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra à sa vue. Elle était si pâle et encore plus menue que dans ses souvenirs. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil près du lit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il y déposa un doux baiser, puis il caressa son visage retenant avec peine ses larmes

\- Je suis désolé, Jess. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tomber comme cela.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire, c'était comme se retrouver devant une étrangère qu'il connaissait pourtant très bien. Une infirmière entra pour leur signaler la fin des visites. Largo avait du mal à la quitter maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Il lui promit de revenir le lendemain et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

xxxxx

Dans la voiture, un silence pesant s'installa. Joy avait bien essayé de le faire parler mais il n'avait répondu que par monosyllabes, la dissuadant de continuer la conversation. Arrivé au groupe W, il monta s'enfermer au penthouse sans décocher un seul mot. Joy soupira et alla rejoindre Kerensky et Simon au bunker.

\- T'en fait une tête, dit Simon en la voyant entrer, mauvaise journée ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, fit-elle en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises.

Kerensky leva les yeux et observa la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air triste et inquiet. Comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait envahi son territoire.

\- Simon, est-ce que Largo t'as déjà parlé d'une jeune femme appelée Jessica Ann Wardfield ?

\- Jess ? D'où tu la connais ? s'exclama Simon surpris. Ca fait au moins quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas revue.

\- La police est venue nous demander de l'aide pour l'identifier.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est morte ?

\- Non, elle est dans le coma et Largo semble bouleversé.

\- Ca ne me surprend pas. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire comment il l'avait rencontré. Mais ils étaient très amis, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles chaque fois que nous passions du coté de Los Angeles.

\- Que peux-tu me dire d'autre ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? demanda Simon

\- Connaissant Largo, une fois le choc passé, il va vouloir trouver ceux qui ont fait cela, répondit-elle.

\- Elle travaillait à l'époque pour la police. Ils ont eut une grosse dispute, je ne sais pas à quel sujet. Il n'a jamais voulu en parler. Après ils ne se sont pas revus, même si je suis sûr qu'elle a gardé un œil sur lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle a toujours été très protectrice envers lui pour une raison que j'ignore. Elle était toujours au courant de ce qui se passait dans la vie de Largo sans y paraître.

\- Je vois et tu crois qu'elle a continué après leur dispute ?

\- J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

La porte du bunker s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un Largo la mine défaite. Voir Jessica dans un tel état l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Je suppose que Joy vous a mis au courant de ce qui se passe et que Simon vous a donné le peu d'information qu'il avait. Je me trompe ?

Personne ne répondit. Les trois amis étaient surpris de voir à quel point il semblait déstabilisé par le retour de cette inconnue dans sa vie.

\- Kerensky….

\- Je sais, tu veux tout savoir sur cette jeune femme surtout ce qui s'est passé ces quatre dernières années.

\- Exact et je le veux…

\- Pour hier, je m'en doute, fit Kerensky en se mettant à tapoter sur son clavier.

Largo se retourna et sortit sans ajouter un mot.

xxxxx

Tout était calme dans le penthouse. La lumière était éteinte, seul un feu de cheminée illuminait la pièce. Largo était assis sur le canapé, un verre de bourbon à la main. Il regardait les flammes crépiter dans l'âtre. Il ne cessait de voir et de revoir le visage pâle de Jessica dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

xxxxx

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout garder pour toi ! Ca va finir par te détruire ! fit Jessica en s'asseyant sur le canapé._

 _\- Et ça va me rapporter quoi d'en parler, si ce n'est d'avoir mal ? dit-il en haussant le ton._

 _\- Te soulager… Je sais ce que tu ressens._

 _\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se sentir seul, sans défense, sans ne rien pouvoir faire pour que ca s'arrête, cria-t-il._

 _\- Oh, si je le sais, Largo, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir si sale que même en utilisant toute l'eau de l'océan, on ne se sentira plus jamais propre. Je sais ce que c'est de ne plus se sentir nulle part en sécurité. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir tellement mal qu'on a l'impression de ne plus exister, je le sais. Alors si tu ne laisses pas sortir toute cette haine, cette peur et cette colère, ca finira par te bouffer de l'intérieur et te détruire._

 _\- Je… Je ne peux pas ! déclara le jeune homme avec désespoir en laissant couler des larmes de frustration._

 _Fin du flash-back_

xxxxx

Largo porta son verre à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge.

\- Et bien sûr, tu avais raison, fit-il en levant son verre à l'obscurité.

Il s'endormit, sans même s'en rendre compte, sur le canapé d'un sommeil agité où il courait derrière Jess qui, sans cesse, le fuyait dès qu'elle était à portée de main.

xxxxx

Le lendemain, Largo retourna voir la jeune femme. Son état restait stationnaire. Il s'assit à nouveau près d'elle sans savoir quoi lui dire, aussi sortit-il un livre de la poche intérieure de sa veste, et commença à lui faire la lecture d'une voix qu'il voulait douce. Les minutes devinrent des heures et il continuait inlassablement son récit. Il avait choisit le livre préféré de la jeune femme « Les Hauts de Hurlevent ». Quand l'infirmière vint en fin d'après midi lui signaler la fin des visites, il embrassa Jessica et repartit le cœur plein de tristesse. Il avait espéré qu'elle sortirait de son sommeil de mort telle "La belle au bois dormant". Il reprit la route de l'immeuble du groupe W avec une seule envie, s'enfermer et ne voir personne. Pourtant, la curiosité le démangeait. Il voulait savoir ce que son équipe, et en particulier Kerensky, avait pu trouver. Quand il entra dans le bunker, Simon et Joy le dévisagèrent d'un air inquiet, quant au Russe il ne leva même pas la tête.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Simon doucement.

Largo leva la tête et regarda Simon avec surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son ami pouvait être capable d'une telle douceur, lui, le clown de service. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la jeune femme, il n'avait jamais caché qu'il la considérait comme une rivale dans son amitié avec lui. Cela effaça pendant un moment la colère qui le rongeait de voir une personne qu'il aimait au bord de la mort sans pouvoir y faire grand chose.

\- Elle va mieux, merci. Le médecin espère qu'elle sortira bientôt du coma. Il est un peu inquiet quant à l'étendu des dégâts. Il ne pourra en juger que quand elle aura repris connaissance.

\- Il pourrait y avoir des séquelles ? demanda Simon.

\- Pour tout dire, il n'en sait rien.

\- Et ça t'inquiète, n'est ce pas ?

\- Evidement, fit-il plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ? interrogea-t-il en reprenant un calme apparent.

\- Pas grand chose, annonça Kerensky en enlevant ses lunettes. Elle a sillonné le pays pendant une bonne année après votre dernière rencontre. Elle a travaillé essentiellement pour des unités d'élite, comme la VCTF, surtout dans l'aide aux victimes. Elle a donné un bon nombre de conférences dans de nombreuses académies de police. Il y a trois ans, elle a passé le concours d'inspecteur et s'est définitivement installée à Los Angeles où elle fait partie de la criminelle, même si elle n'hésite pas à donner un coup de main dans d'autres services dès que l'occasion s'en présente. C'est un vrai bourreau de travail, en trois ans de service, elle n'a pratiquement pas pris de vacances. Elle travaille en solo et a un taux de réussite de près de 95%. Elle partage son temps libre, quand elle en a, entre la plage où elle joue les sauveteurs en mer et un centre d'aide aux victimes d'agressions sexuelles.

 _xxxxx_

 _Flash-back_

 _Il était assis dans un fauteuil près d'une grande baie vitrée, un bandage recouvrait son front et ses poignets. Il sentit une présence derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre blanche d'hôpital et n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le lit derrière lui._

 _Il ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien pourquoi, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre. Lui savait que le silence était le seul rempart qui lui restait contre la douleur. S'il se mettait à parler alors celle-ci le submergerait et jamais il ne pourrait s'en sortir._

 _\- Le silence ne t'apportera rien de bon, continua-t-elle avec la même douceur._

 _Elle le sentait au bord de la rupture. Près de cet instant où toutes les émotions se fondent, se déchaînent et harassent tout sur leur passage. Elle le vit baisser la tête et commencer à trembler._

 _\- J'ai mal…, furent les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer avant de se mettre à sangloter._

 _Elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla près du fauteuil et le prit dans ses bras avec une douceur infinie. Elle resta là, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle lui parla encore et encore, et il se laissa bercer par cette voix qui le rassurait, lui promettant des jours meilleurs. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête sur son épaule, épuisé par tant de douleur retenue depuis si longtemps._

 _Fin du flash-back_

 _xxxxx_

La voix de Simon le ramena à la réalité. Et il prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est Miss Perfection à ce que je vois, fit Simon s'attirant un regard glacial de son ami.

\- Tu as une idée sur quoi elle travaillait dernièrement ? s'enquit Largo.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre, une nouvelle drogue qui est en train de faire des ravages là-bas. Cette saloperie a déjà tué une quinzaine de personnes.

\- Tu as parlé à ses supérieurs ?

\- Le flic que j'ai eu m'a seulement dit qu'elle était en congé.

\- Tu ne les as pas mis au courant ?

\- Non, je ne vais tout de même pas faire le travail des policiers de la ville et puis, j'ai pensé que cela nous donnerait un peu de temps avant que ses collègues ne débarquent.

\- Du temps pourquoi ? questionna Simon.

\- Pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait cela…

Le portable de Largo sonna, mettant fin à la discussion. Il sourit faiblement, fit signe à Joy de le suivre et sortirent du bunker en direction de l'hôpital.

xxxxx

La première chose que Jessica ressentit fut un élancement dans la poitrine. Elle avait l'impression que celle-ci était en feu. Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant une voix lointaine qui l'appelait. L'image, d'abord floue, devint plus claire et elle se trouva devant un homme en blouse blanche qui lui souriait.

\- Ouvrez les yeux, allez soyez gentille…. C'est bien. Ne vous affolez pas, fit-il en voyant la peur envahir son regard. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous venez juste de vous réveiller…

Elle tenta de parler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche à part un croassement. Le médecin lui tendit un verre d'eau avec une paille.

\- Allez-y, buvez doucement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis le docteur Wallace. Et comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je…. Je….

Elle était au bord des larmes. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner, comme si quelqu'un avait effacé la bande avec toutes les informations.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit le médecin en jetant un coup d'œil à l'infirmière. Vous venez juste de vous réveiller, il faut laisser le temps à la machine de se remettre en marche.

\- Je ne me souviens pas….

Elle était au bord de la panique. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Une douleur lui vrilla le torse et elle fit la grimace.

\- Vous avez été blessée. Restez calme, ne vous agitez pas.

Elle hocha la tête est referma les yeux, elle se sentait vidée et inquiète. Elle ne remarqua pas le calmant que l'infirmière avait injecté dans sa perfusion et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

xxxxx

Largo conduisait le 4x4 en silence. Il se demandait comment elle allait l'accueillir après 4 ans de silence. Il arriva en vue de l'hôpital et soupira. Il descendit de voiture et se dirigea vers le bâtiment sans attendre Joy qui avait du mal à le suivre. Il se précipita dans l'ascenseur et monta au 5ème étage. La garde du corps avait grand peine à ne pas lui poser de questions. Mais elle connaissait assez Largo pour savoir qu'il ne parlerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt. Le médecin sortait du bureau des infirmières quand le jeune milliardaire tourna dans le couloir pour aller dans la chambre de Jessica.

\- M. Winch ? Je suis content de vous voir. Je sais qu'il est tard…

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il anxieux.

\- Elle a repris connaissance, il y a une heure à peu près. Elle est désorientée avec une perte de mémoire. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. Nous avons dû la mettre sous sédatif, elle souffre encore beaucoup.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est amnésique ?

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle sort du coma et a subit un traumatisme important, il n'est donc pas anormal qu'elle soit désorientée. Nous en saurons plus quand elle se réveillera demain.

\- Je peux la voir ? Je vous promets que je ne la réveillerais pas

Le médecin hocha la tête. Largo se dirigea vers la chambre. Il était si près du but et pourtant si loin. Que ferait-il si elle ne se souvenait pas de lui ? De ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? Plus il approchait de la chambre, plus il était nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver près d'elle. Il entra dans la pièce, Joy sur ses talons. Elle se posta près de la fenêtre et prit la peine, pour la première fois, de bien détailler celle qu'elle considérait comme une rivale. Elle avait les yeux clos, ses longs cheveux en désordre étaient étalés sur l'oreiller. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais une douceur se dégageait de son visage. Joy se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait détester cette jeune femme. Elle lui semblait étrangement familière et pourtant si étrangère à la fois. Largo caressa le pâle visage de la jeune femme en lui murmurant des mots doux. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front et sortit de la pièce, son garde du corps le suivant toujours. Sans dire un mot, il lui tendit les clés de la voiture. Il ne se sentait pas le courage de reprendre le volant. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, dormir pour oublier.

xxxxx

Le jour se levait sur la ville. Largo contemplait l'astre monter dans le ciel. Il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. A la fin, il s'était levé et avait déambulé dans le penthouse, ressassant toujours les mêmes pensées et revoyant des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il pouvait encore entendre cette dispute qui les avait séparés. Il lui avait dit des choses tellement injustes. Il avait tellement regrettés ces mots blessants. Le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos et ne sorte de sa vie était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Il n'entendit pas Joy entrer. Elle ne semblait pas, elle non plus, avoir dormi de toute la nuit.

\- Largo ? dit-elle en s'approchant de la baie vitrée.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait bien loin dans ses pensées. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

\- Largo, qu'est cette jeune femme pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Une amie, une amie très chère. Elle m'a aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin, sans jamais rien attendre en retour et la seule fois où elle m'a demandé ma confiance, je la lui ai refusée… Voilà qui elle est, répondit-il en se perdant à nouveau dans les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface.

Joy attendit pendant quelques minutes puis, comprenant qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus, alla se servir une tasse de café.

\- Au fait, Sullivan m'a chargée de te donner le dossier concernant le rachat de cette usine au Pérou. Ca lui paraît être une entreprise risquée bien qu'elle soit viable. Il voudrait bien que tu étudies les derniers chiffres et que tu passes le voir dans la journée.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu mais ne répondit pas. Joy soupira et sortit du penthouse. Il commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter.

xxxxx

Un homme vêtu d'une tenue d'infirmier se dirigeait d'un pas sûr vers la chambre 512. Si tout se passait comme prévu, tout serait terminé dans moins d'une dizaine de minutes. Il tâta discrètement la seringue cachée dans sa poche. Il entra dans la pièce et, pendant un instant, regarda la jeune femme qui reposait dans le lit. Elle semblait endormie. Largo et Joy venaient d'arriver sur le parking de l'hôpital, le jeune homme était plus nerveux que d'habitude. Il appréhendait de se retrouver face à la jeune femme maintenant qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Dans la chambre, le soi-disant infirmier approcha doucement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il attrapa la perfusion. Jessica sentit une présence et ouvrit les yeux. Elle tenta de hurler mais il lui la main sur la bouche la réduisant ainsi au silence.

\- Quel dommage, fit-il en souriant. Cela aurait été tellement moins douloureux…

Il retira un oreiller de dessous la tête de la jeune femme et le plaqua contre son visage. Il l'y maintint tandis que Jessica tentait de se débattre. La porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et Joy apparut l'arme au poing. Elle la pointa vers l'agresseur. Celui-ci lâcha prise et chercha à dégainer le pistolet qu'il avait caché sous sa blouse blanche. Mais Joy ne lui en laissa pas le temps, elle tira, tuant l'homme sur le coup. Largo se précipita vers Jessica qui était au bord de la panique.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il doucement. C'est terminé. Il ne vous fera aucun mal.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle en regardant le jeune homme qui tentait de la calmer.

Son visage lui semblait familier mais elle était incapable de remettre un nom dessus.

\- Je suis un ami. Restez tranquille, le docteur Wallace va venir très vite.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que celui-ci passait la porte. Il examina la jeune femme et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle allait à peu près bien. Il lui administra un sédatif pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions. Le corps du malfaiteur fut enlevé et tout fut nettoyé avant qu'elle ne se réveilla.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Largo avec inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, elle est choquée et effrayée. Je lui ai donné un calmant, elle va dormir pendant quelques heures.

\- Je me demandais s'il était possible de la faire sortir d'ici.

\- Avec les soins appropriés, c'est possible, bien sûr. Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- La ramener chez moi, où je pourrais assurer sa sécurité.

\- C'est à la police de faire ce travail.

\- Disons seulement que j'ai une équipe de spécialistes sous la main qui seront à même de la protéger, beaucoup plus efficacement que la police.

Le médecin sembla réfléchir un instant. Ce jeune homme semblait vraiment sincère quand il parlait d'assurer la sécurité de sa patiente.

\- Bien, je vais l'examiner dès qu'elle se réveillera ensuite vous pourrez l'emmener. Mais je tiens à continuer à la suivre. Son cas est quand même assez grave.

\- Sans problème, merci docteur. Si vous le permettez, je vais aller la rejoindre maintenant.

Largo repartit vers la chambre où Joy montait la garde. Elle hocha la tête et sortit le laissant seul avec la jeune femme.

xxxxx

Quelques heures plus tard, Jessica se réveilla à nouveau et vit près d'elle le même homme qui lui avait pratiquement sauvé la vie. Elle sourit ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Bonjour, fit-il avec douceur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux je suppose, fit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Qui êtes-vous ? Et qui est la jeune femme qui a….

\- C'est Joy, mon garde du corps et moi je suis Largo… Largo Winch.

\- Nous nous connaissons ?

\- En quelque sorte… Nous avons été amis, il y a longtemps.

\- Je suis désolée mais je crains de ne pas me souvenir de vous, fit-elle en essayant de contrôler la peur qui montait en elle. Ni même de me souvenir de qui je suis, moi… Vous savez comment je m'appelle ?

\- Jessica… Jessica Ann Wardfield, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Elle répéta ce nom deux ou trois fois, mais il ne lui disait pas grand chose. C'était un nom comme un autre. Elle secoua la tête en signe de frustration. Il lui prit la main et la serra pour la rassurer

\- Ne vous inquiétez, ça va revenir.

\- Et si ça ne revient pas ? Et si je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir ?

\- Laissez-vous du temps. Le traumatisme subi est grand.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit le docteur, fit-elle au bord des larmes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de…

\- Calmez-vous, je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de repos, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Elle eut un léger sourire. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui. Il avait l'air gentil, doux, avec un regard azur qui semblait vous transpercer jusqu'à l'âme. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, livrant passage à la jeune femme à qui elle devait la vie. Elle fit signe à Largo de sortir. Elle avait l'air inquiète ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la peur que ressentait Jessica.

\- Tu as du nouveau ? demanda-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

\- D'après la police, le type que j'ai descendu est un petit dealer de troisième zone. Il travaille occasionnellement pour un gros bonnet, Arthur Landis.

\- Que voudrait un gros bonnet comme Landis à un inspecteur de Los Angeles, ce n'est pas logique ! s'exclama le jeune milliardaire.

\- Je le sais, c'est pour cela qu'il faut l'emmener et vite. Si ce type en a après ton amie, elle n'a pratiquement aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il est réputé pour ne jamais laisser un travail inachevé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- D'accord. Essaye de trouver le docteur Wallace et explique-lui la situation. Quant à moi, je vais mettre Jessica au courant.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? fit Joy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Jessica Ann est peut être blessée, affaiblie et amnésique mais elle est loin d'être stupide. Je m'éviterais bien des complications si je lui dis la vérité.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle te fait peur ? demanda Joy avec un air moqueur.

\- Non, mais la dernière fois que je lui ai menti, j'ai failli finir en brochette pour son barbecue.

\- Faudra que je lui demande sa recette alors, continua-t-elle avec malice.

Elle s'en alla avant que Largo ne puisse faire aucune autre remarque. Il soupira et entra à nouveau dans la chambre. Jessica le détailla de la tête au pied. Cette allure, ce regard et cette voix qui la rassurait lui étaient si familiers. Elle se sentait frustrée. Les souvenirs étaient là, effleurant la surface de ses pensées, mais ils s'échappaient à la vitesse du colibri dès qu'elle tentait de les emprisonner.

\- Vous savez qui a voulu me tuer ? l'interrogea-t-elle en percevant son inquiétude.

\- Nous avons quelques précisions en effet. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne craignez rien tant que Joy et moi serons près de vous.

\- Je le sais… Je ne saurais dire pourquoi…. Qui est-il et pourquoi voulait-il me tuer ? fit-elle en frissonnant.

\- La seule chose dont nous soyons sûrs, c'est que c'était un petit truand de bas étage. Il n'a pas assez d'envergure pour monter ce coup tout seul…

\- Vous pensez que je suis encore en danger, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique.

Largo hocha la tête. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait du mal à lui mentir. Il avait beaucoup trop de respect pour elle.

\- Ecoutez, si votre état le permet, j'aimerais que vous vous installiez chez moi. Vous y serez en sécurité.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt le travail de la police ? Et je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire que de veiller sur moi.

\- J'ai un personnel plus que compétent comme vous avez pu le constater. Et pour le moment, vous êtes ma préoccupation majeure. Laissez-moi faire cela pour vous… Je vous le dois bien.

Jessica regarda avec curiosité cet homme qui tentait par tour les moyens de cacher la souffrance qui le dévorait. Pourquoi le lui devait-il ? S'ils avaient été amis, pourquoi la vouvoyait-il ? De multiples questions virevoltaient dans son esprit. Elle se sentait fatiguée et sa poitrine commençait à lui faire de nouveau mal. Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il examina la jeune femme et en conclut qu'elle était assez forte pour quitter l'hôpital. Malgré tout, Jessica avait peur, elle abandonnait le seul point de repère qu'elle avait pour le moment. Le médecin promit de venir la voir tous les jours avant de prendre sa garde pour continuer à surveiller ses progrès.

xxxxx

Dans une villa des quartiers huppés de la ville, un homme tournait en rond. Il était furieux de la tournure des événements. Non seulement son homme n'avait pas réussi sa mission, et éliminer la menace, mais en plus il avait fini à la morgue. Il prit une cigarette sur le bureau en bois de merisier. Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet qu'il trouva dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il l'alluma et tira rageusement une bouffée. Comment allait-il annoncer cet échec a son associé de la Cote Ouest ? D'autant plus que maintenant, la cible ne serait plus facile à atteindre. D'après ce qu'il avait appris par ses contacts dans la police, le type qui la protégeait était un gros bonnet de la finance avec une équipe de sécurité des plus efficaces.

xxxxx

La matinée était déjà bien avancée quand Jessica se réveilla dans ses nouveaux quartiers. Le jour précédent, elle avait été si fatiguée par sa sortie de l'hôpital qu'elle s'était endormie sans besoin d'aucun somnifère, ni calmant, dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Elle examina avec attention la chambre dans laquelle elle allait passer quelques temps. Les murs étaient couleur crème avec une frise aux teintes bleutées. Dans le coin près de la fenêtre, il y avait une table basse en verre sur laquelle était posé un petit bouquet de violettes ainsi que quelques magazines. Un petit canapé blanc cassé et un petit fauteuil complétaient ce coin détente. Une coiffeuse, et une armoire ornaient l'autre coin de la pièce. Elle regarda la petite pendule en marbre sur le chevet, il était près de onze heures. Elle tenta de se relever et retomba sur l'oreiller le souffle court. Le docteur Wallace l'avait prévenu qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre physiquement, ce n'était pas rien ce qu'elle avait subit. Elle essaya alors de faire appel à ses souvenirs mais, là encore, elle se retrouva face un vaste néant. Elle entendit la voix de Largo lui murmurer que cela reviendrait mais une peur sourde s'emparait d'elle dès qu'elle se laissait aller à trop y réfléchir. Toujours d'après le médecin, elle ne devait pas forcer sa mémoire, elle devait simplement laisser ses souvenirs venir à elle. La porte s'ouvrit et Joy apparut avec un plateau emplit de victuailles.

\- Je vois avec plaisir que vous êtes réveillée. J'espère que vous avez faim parce que Largo vous a commandé un petit déjeuner gargantuesque, dit Joy en le posant sur le lit.

\- Oui, très faim. La nourriture de l'hôpital n'est pas vraiment faite pour se déguster. Où est M. Winch ? demanda-t-elle hésitant à appeler son bienfaiteur par son prénom.

\- Il est à une réunion avec les chacals du conseil d'administration et je crains que cela ne se finisse tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Vous ne semblez pas les aimer, dit Jessica en prenant un petit pain pour le beurrer.

\- Disons seulement que leur sport favori est de mettre des bâtons dans les roues à leur patron.

\- Effectivement, je comprends mieux, répondit-elle en mordant le petit pain. Vous en voulez ? continua-t-elle en désignant le plateau. Jamais je n'arriverai à tout manger et je parie que votre patron ne sera pas très heureux si je ne finis pas tout cela.

\- Comment le savez-vous ? fit Joy en fronçant les sourcils tout en esquissant un sourire.

\- Une intuition….

Joy éclata de rire. Elle commençait à apprécier la jeune femme qui avait l'air ne pas se laisser impressionner si facilement. Elle s'assit sur le lit et prit un petit pain. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, Jessica essayant de collecter le plus d'information possible sur Largo et sur sa garde du corps.

xxxxx

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Largo entra dans le penthouse. Il avait mené une dure bataille. Il avait l'air épuisé, à bout de nerf, et ses cheveux semblaient plus rebelles que d'habitude. Quant à son regard azur, il y avait une tristesse indéfinissable qui trahissait une souffrance cachée qui remontait à la surface. Il trouva Joy assise sur le canapé feuilletant un magazine. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Il en profita pour la détailler d'un œil appréciateur. Elle portait un tailleur court bleu vert, qui contrastait avec ses yeux et sa chevelure brune. Le petit haut blanc était légèrement transparent et entrouvert jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il la trouvait très sexy et son cœur s'emballa en imaginant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Largo, ça va ? fit-elle en s'apercevant de sa présence.

\- J'ai vu mieux, répondit-il en jetant les dossiers sur le bureau et sa veste sur la chaise. Et Jessica ?

\- Elle va bien, elle s'est endormie après avoir mangé un solide petit déjeuner. Le docteur Wallace est passé tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il était normal qu'elle se fatigue vite et qu'elle dorme autant. Il m'a conseillé de la faire marcher un peu quand elle se réveillerait pour faire fonctionner un peu ses muscles. Ceci étant dit, continua-t-elle en se levant, je vais rejoindre Kerensky au bunker, il y a encore pas mal d'infos à vérifier et je n'ai pas fini de l'entendre rouspéter s'il doit le faire tout seul.

Largo sourit en secouant la tête. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment impossibles, il savait très bien qu'ils s'appréciaient même s'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à se taquiner. Il alla se servir un café et se posta près de la baie vitrée pour contempler la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il soupira encore une fois en repensant à l'opposition acharnée de Cardignac à propos du renouvellement d'une partie de la flotte de la Winchair. Il posa la tasse sur le bureau et alla voir son invitée. Elle était assise, le dos calé contre plusieurs oreillers.

\- Bonjour !

Elle leva les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle presque timidement.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux merci. Par contre vous, on dirait un gladiateur tout droit sortit des arènes.

Il sourit à la comparaison. Oui, avec un conseil d'administration comme celui-là, on pouvait aisément les comparer à ces combattants des temps anciens. L'amnésie de la jeune femme ne semblait pas avoir affecté son sens de l'humour.

\- C'est à peu près cela.

Un silence gêné s'installa, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire. Elle se contenta d'examiner ce visage rongé par la fatigue. Elle s'attarda sur ses yeux qui, même s'ils étaient pleins de vivacité, laissaient entrevoir une souffrance telle que son cœur se serra. Il éveillait en elle des sensations étranges. Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le câliner, le rassurer, le protéger de tout ce qui pouvait lui faire du mal pourtant, ce n'était pas de l'amour, du moins pas cette sorte d'amour. Le téléphone sonna, interrompant ce moment particulier. Largo répondit, secoua la tête et se raccrocha.

\- Ils ont du nouveau, il faut que j'y aille, fit-il quelque peu soulagé. Je vais revenir très vite et si vous le voulez nous pourrons dîner ensemble.

\- Avec plaisir… A une condition cependant, je veux que vous me teniez au courant de tout ce qui se passe.

\- Promis.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme et sortit rejoindre l'Intel Unit au bunker.

xxxxx

Joy tournait en rond en attendant Largo. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme qui se reposait dans la chambre d'ami de son patron.

\- Joy…, fit Kerensky en levant les yeux de son écran.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Joy ! dit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte.

\- Oh excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Rien, je me demandais pourquoi la présence de cette fille t'inquiète autant.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais inquiète, tu divagues mon grand.

\- Ah bon ? ? Parce que c'est moi qui aie vérifié le système de sécurité six fois pendant les vingt-quatre dernières heures.

\- Quand on a affaire à un type comme Landis, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- Admets-le, cette fille te fait peur ou plutôt l'influence qu'elle pourrait avoir sur Largo.

\- Pourquoi devrait-elle me faire peur ? C'est quelqu'un de très bien et de très sensible.

\- Alors pourquoi ai-je dans l'idée que sa présence te dérange ? Tu as peur que Largo ne la préfère à toi ?

\- Que vas-tu chercher ? Largo et moi sommes amis et il est hors de question que cela change.

\- C'est ça et moi, je suis le Camarade Gorbatchev… Si ca te plaît de te voiler la face !

La porte s'ouvrit, livrant passage à un Largo épuisé.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil près de Joy. Il ferma les yeux se massa les tempes. Il sentait poindre un mal de tête.

\- Eh bien, j'ai épluché le dossier de ce Arthur Landis. Il trempe dans tout ce qui peut rapporter : trafic de drogues, d'armes, tripots clandestins, traite des blanches. Il a plusieurs associés dont un à Los Angeles, Nestor Montrose.

\- Montrose… Montrose, répéta Joy à mi-voix. Ce nom me dit quelque chose….

\- C'est un homme d'affaires on ne peut plus véreux. Il a été accusé de corruption et d'être le commanditaire de plusieurs attaques à mains armées qui ont coûté la vie à deux vigiles. Malheureusement pour l'accusation, les témoins ont disparu juste un peu avant l'audience. On a retrouvé l'un d'eux flottant au large de Malibu.

\- En somme, il a été relâché et continue ses agissements sans problèmes, fit Joy agacée.

\- Oui, c'est cela même.

\- Cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils en veulent à Jessica, dit Largo en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Je sais, mais je vais finir par trouver, répondit Kerensky en remettant ses lunettes.

\- Je compte sur toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Il se leva et se dirigea ver la sortie d'un pas lourd.

\- Au fait, l'un de vous a vu Simon ?

\- Il est sorti, il a rendez-vous avec une adorable rousse, fit Joy avec ironie.

Largo soupira et sortit du bunker. Il monta dans l'ascenseur, et s'appuya contre la paroi. Tant de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que ces hommes voulaient à Jessica… Jessica, elle avait à peine changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il y avait toujours cet étrange lien entre eux. Elle était capable de deviner son humeur, sa souffrance, sa peur. Il n'avait jamais compris comment elle réussissait à toujours savoir ce qu'il ressentait et à trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour le réconforter.

xxxxx

Dans le parking souterrain du groupe W, une camionnette alla se garer près de la rampe de déchargement de marchandises. Deux hommes habillés en uniformes de l'entreprise Richard Cattering, un traiteur ayant pignon sur rue dans Manhattan, en descendirent et déchargèrent des plateaux emplis de victuailles. Tout à leur affaire, ils n'entendirent pas les deux hommes qui les surprirent. L'un d'eux sortit une arme munis d'un silencieux et abattit le conducteur du van. L'autre reçut un couteau en plein cœur. Ils cachèrent les corps dans la camionnette après leur avoir enlever leurs uniformes et leurs badges d'identifications. Ils dissimulèrent leurs armes sous le chariot et montèrent la rampe en direction de l'ascenseur de service. Si les renseignements que leur patron leur avait donnés étaient exacts, il ne leur serait pas très difficile d'arriver jusqu'aux appartements privés où se cachait leur cible. Ils passèrent sans encombre les contrôles, abandonnèrent le chariot devant la porte du penthouse, reprirent leurs armes et se préparèrent à entrer.

De son coté, Kerensky soupira, il était épuisé mais il était bien décidé à trouver les renseignements que voulait Largo. Il n'avait pas encore fait la connaissance de la personne qui lui causait autant de travail, mais il était sûr qu'il allait l'apprécier, surtout parce qu'elle semblait capable de tenir tête à son patron et à sa tête de mule de garde du corps. Il s'étira quand quelque chose attira son attention sur l'un des écrans de contrôle du dernier étage de la tour. Il prit le téléphone et tenta de joindre l'équipe de sécurité en place mais n'y réussit pas. Il prit l'arme qu'il gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau et sortit précipitamment.

Jessica s'était assoupie en attendant le retour de son bienfaiteur. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni ne vit l'homme pointer son arme sur elle. La porte du penthouse s'ouvrit en grand et Kerensky surgit tel un diable de sa boite. Il abattit le premier homme sans hésitation et se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de la chambre. La détonation réveilla la jeune femme qui hurla quand elle vit l'homme la viser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le Russe sommait l'agresseur de se rendre. Celui-ci se retourna, visant Kerensky qui ne lui laissa aucune chance. Il tira et l'homme tomba mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il avec douceur en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle détailla son ange gardien. Il paraissait presque froid et inhumain, pourtant elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux de la tendresse. C'était un contraste étonnant. Georgi fut étonné par la force qui émanait de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle d'une voix encore tremblante.

\- Georgi Kerensky, je travaille pour Largo, je m'occupe de l'informatique.

\- Pour un informaticien, je trouve que vous savez vous servir d'une arme étonnamment bien.

Il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné par la remarque. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, Largo arriva affolé. Il avait entendu les coups de feu en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il avait senti la panique le saisir quand il avait vu le cadavre d'un homme dans la pièce principale.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, fit Kerensky, ton amie en a été quitte pour une bonne frayeur.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Disons seulement que j'ai eu de la chance, répondit-il en se levant. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore pas mal de travail qui m'attend.

\- Merci, je te dois une fière chandelle, dit le jeune milliardaire avec reconnaissance.

Il sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier regard à la jeune femme. Largo s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Ca va aller, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort contre lui. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui, saine et sauve. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule, puisant en lui, la force qui lui manquait.

\- Ne restons pas là.

Il l'aida à se lever, à passer son peignoir par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la remit au lit. Elle était pâle et ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur de sa blessure à la poitrine. Il avait dû s'en apercevoir et lui tendit un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un comprimé. Elle ne protesta pas et avala le médicament. Elle sentit peu à peu son corps se détendre et sombra dans le sommeil. Largo sortit de la pièce où Joy l'attendait.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Choquée mais ça va…, répondit Largo en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- La police sera là dans un moment et ils voudront sûrement lui parler.

\- Et bien, ils devront attendre, elle est à bout de force, répondit-il avec colère. Je suis désolé, reprit-il plus doucement, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai.

\- Je sais, Largo. Ecoute, après ce qui vient de se passer, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'installe ici au moins jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit finie.

Il acquiesça, il était prêt à tout pour que Jessica se sente en sécurité.

xxxxx

La nuit tomba sur la ville et le penthouse avait enfin retrouvé sa tranquillité. La police et l'équipe scientifique avaient enfin quitté les lieux. Joy s'était installée sur le canapé, son arme à portée de main. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas avoir prévu ce qui était arrivé. Largo essayait de trouver le sommeil dans la chambre d'amis tandis que Jessica dormait dans la chambre du milliardaire. Celui-ci se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Des flashs, des sensations remontaient sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique se soit. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

xxxxx

Dans la villa de Malibu, Nestor Montrose était furieux. La nouvelle tentative pour éliminer le seul témoin de ses agissements avait lamentablement échoué. L'équipe de soi-disant professionnels engagée par Landis avait été décimée en un rien de temps. La jeune femme était toujours en vie et sous la protection d'une équipe des plus efficaces. Il lui fallait trouver son point faible, la chose qui la ferait sortir de sa cachette. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et ouvrit le dossier posé devant lui. Celui-ci lui fournirait peut-être des réponses.

xxxxx

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent très rapidement pour l'Intel Unit. La police avait été mise au courant de la situation et tous étaient tombés d'accord pour tenir les collègues de la jeune femme en dehors de l'affaire. La sécurité au sein du groupe avait été renforcée. Le dernier étage de la tour avait été interdit à tout employé non muni d'un passe spécial. Joy, Simon et Kerensky se relayaient dans le penthouse pour que Jessica ne soit jamais seule quand Largo n'était pas là. Kerensky qui, au début, n'avait pas tellement apprécié, était aux anges parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire digne de lui aux échecs. Simon, bien que méfiant au départ, avait trouvé en la jeune femme une confidente et une joueuse de cartes redoutable. Il n'y avait qu'aux jeux vidéo qu'elle se faisait battre régulièrement. Joy, pour sa part, prenait le relais la nuit, s'installant sur le canapé pour veiller sur le sommeil de Largo et de celle qu'elle ressentait comme une menace mais qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détester. Elle était si gentille et perspicace qu'elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir son secret. Cela s'était passé un soir alors qu'elles regardaient un vieux film en attendant le retour de Largo qui dînait en compagnie de Sullivan et de quelques investisseurs. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement heureuse de laisser son rôle de garde du corps à Simon et elle avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à consulter sa montre.

\- Vous devriez lui dire, vous savez…

\- Lui dire quoi ? répondit Joy en faisant celle qui n'avait pas compris.

\- Que vous l'aimez…, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Vous vous méprenez, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

\- Que vous dites… Mais ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites tous deux ceux qui ne savent pas…

\- Peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas prêts, murmura Joy.

Joy se tut. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé admettre ouvertement ses sentiments pour Largo. Elle regarda son interlocutrice qui souriait. Elle paraissait satisfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Vous ne devriez pas attendre plus longtemps, l'amour ne se présente qu'une fois.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons prêts à nous engager dans ce genre de relation. Je ne supporterais pas de n'être qu'une passade pour lui, fit Joy avec tristesse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que vous êtes loin d'être une passade pour lui. Il vous aime, cela se voit dans son regard mais…

\- Mais quoi Jessica ? demanda le garde du corps avec intérêt.

\- Je ne sais pas, je sens comme une souffrance en lui, quelque chose qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Par moment, je peux presque la sentir.

Le silence retomba, chacune pensant à ce que l'autre avait dit, le film totalement oublié. Quand Largo entra dans le penthouse, il fut surpris de trouver les deux femmes assoupies sur le canapé. Il sourit en regardant celles qui comptaient le plus pour lui. D'un coté, il y avait Joy… Sa Joy comme il l'aimait à l'appeler en secret. Ses sentiments pour elle étaient forts et l'effrayaient au plus haut point. Que ferait-elle le jour où elle apprendrait la vérité sur lui… Voudrait-elle encore de lui ? Pourrait-elle encore l'aimer ? Où lirait-il le dégoût et le rejet dans ses yeux ? De l'autre coté, il y avait Jessica dont la présence le réconfortait, le rassurait. Même si sa mémoire n'était pas encore revenue, elle savait comment lui parler pour effacer en un claquement de doigts les difficultés de la journée. Jessica se remettait bien de sa blessure, bien qu'elle passa encore beaucoup de temps à se reposer sous la vigilance de l'un de ses anges gardiens. Le manque de progrès de son état mental était la chose qui exaspérait le plus la jeune femme. C'était comme si elle avait perdu une partie essentielle d'elle-même. Le docteur Wallace lui assurait que cette amnésie était due au traumatisme et non pas à une blessure. Sa mémoire pouvait réapparaître à n'importe quel moment, mais elle se sentait frustrée par cette situation qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

xxxxx

Simon de son coté regardait avec envie cette femme sur qui il veillait. Depuis leur première rencontre il ne l'avait jamais appréciée ayant toujours craint son influence sur Largo. Pourtant jour après jour, il découvrait des facettes inattendues de Jessica qui souvent le scrutait avec un regard qui semblait pouvoir voir jusqu'à son âme. Malgré lui il était envoûté par elle, petit à petit il sentait son cœur si souvent volage s'enchaîner à elle. Il était cependant convaincu qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui. Trop de liens la rattachaient à Largo qui semblait la couver comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Simon ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de la chambre après avoir fait un petit somme.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Vous semblez si loin dans vos pensées. Vous semblez si seul parfois.

\- On dirait que l'on ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit-il avec un petit sourire amer.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes pas, vous êtes plutôt perspicace.

\- Si vous voulez parler, je sais très bien écouter, proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Oh il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Je pense le contraire, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Il la regarda avec surprise. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Groupe W personne n'avait pris la peine de parler réellement avec lui. Au fond il n'était que le bouffon du grand patron, aux yeux des gens il faisait presque parti des meubles.

\- Simon ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas cela, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes la première personne qui s'intéresse vraiment à moi depuis que notre arrivée…

\- Vous exagérez, je suis sure que Largo, Joy et Kerensky s'intéressent à vous et à ce qui peut vous arriver.

\- Oui ça je le sais mais je parle du fait qu'aucun d'autre eux n'a cherché à aucun moment à mieux me connaître. Personne, pas même Largo ne m'a demandé si j'étais heureux ici.

\- Et vous l'êtes ?

\- La plupart du temps, sauf quand je vois le regard de certaines personnes. Des regards emplis de haine, d'indifférence ou d'hypocrisie qui cherchent des faveurs afin d'approcher du roi de la montagne. Alors je fais comme si je ne les voyais pas et je fais semblant d'être heureux parce c'est ce que l'on attend de moi.

\- C'est triste ce que vous me dites là parce qu'ils passent à coté d'une occasion en or, celle de connaître quelqu'un de bien.

\- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire rougir.

\- C'est la vérité. Simon, si vous arrêtiez de vous cacher derrière votre masque de pitre, je suis sûre que vous auriez de drôles de surprises.

La porte du Penthouse s'ouvrit interrompant leur conversation et laissant passage à un Largo épuisé. Depuis l'attaque contre Jessica, des cauchemars venaient le hanter ne lui laissant que peu de repos. Jessica jeta un regard empli de tendresse à Simon qui lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il savait que cette conversation resterait entre eux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

xxxxx

Une nuit, après avoir eu une journée plus qu'agitée, le cauchemar que Largo avait mis tant de temps à oublier revint en force. Il se revit à Los Angeles, sa vieille guimbarde tombant en panne en plein milieu d'une rue déserte. Il était sorti de la voiture pour mettre la tête sous le capot à la lumière de son briquet. Simon lui avait déjà dit qu'il aurait dû mettre cette vieille carcasse à la casse. Il repensa à son ami, qui le suivait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il espérait que le jeune Suisse réussirait à résoudre ses problèmes familiaux et qu'il pourrait le rejoindre bientôt. Il n'avait pas entendu les quatre hommes arriver tant il était occupé à trouver la panne. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule le faisant sursauter et se cogner la tête contre le capot.

\- Des problèmes, l'ami ? fit le plus vigoureux. Désolé, on ne voulait pas vous faire peur. Hein, les gars ? continua-t-il d'un rire gras

Largo se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec quatre mastodontes. Ils ressemblaient à des bodie-builders tout droit sortis d'un magazine de fitness. Le jeune homme avala sa salive. Il sentait le danger, mais ne voyait pour le moment aucune échappatoire.

\- Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver une cabine téléphonique ? Je crois qu'elle est bonne pour une visite au garage.

\- Il nous prend pour les renseignements maintenant, fit le plus grand. Faut pas se promener tout seul la nuit, ta mère te l'a jamais appris.

Les quatre hommes se mirent à rire et Largo eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ils commencèrent à le bousculer, l'entraînant dans une ruelle proche mal éclairée. Il n'arrivait pas rompre le cercle que les hommes avaient formé autour de lui. Et bientôt, il se retrouva face contre le mur. Un bras sur la nuque l'empêchait de décoller le front de la brique crasseuse. Il sentit des mains fouiller les poches de son jeans et de sa veste.

\- Eh les mecs ! Regardez ca ! Dix dollars seulement ! fit l'une des voix en jetant le portefeuille à terre et en empochant le billet.

\- Encore un paumé ! Va peut-être falloir se payer en nature pour le dérangement !

Largo tenta de protester, un coup de poing dans les côtes le fit taire momentanément en lui coupant le souffle.

\- Tu feras ce qu'on te dit quand on te le dit…, lui murmura le grand blond à l'oreille.

Des frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale. La peur lui nouait l'estomac. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'ils voulaient et se dit qu'il aurait beaucoup de chance s'il en sortait vivant. Il fut projeté à terre. Ses genoux frappèrent avec force les pavés recouvrant le sol. Celui-ci était trempé, il avait plu une bonne partie de la journée et il sentit l'eau imbiber la toile de son jeans. L'un des hommes maintenait ses bras derrières son dos en le forçant à garder la tête à terre. Son front était collé à un carton humide souillé. Largo sentit des mains dégager son t-shirt pour donner meilleur accès à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il tenta de se débattre mais la poigne fer qui maintenaient ses bras, et qui menaçaient de les lui disloquer, l'en dissuada momentanément.

Des mains ouvrirent les boutons de son jeans et firent descendre ensemble le pantalon et le caleçon. L'air frais de la nuit contre sa peau exposée raviva son envie de se battre. Il recommença à se débattre de plus belle, il sentit son épaule se déboîter sous la pression de son agresseur et il ne hurla pas seulement de douleur mais de désespoir aussi. Un autre coup dans les côtes tenta de le réduire au silence mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Sa voix était encore la seule chose libre qui lui restait. Le meneur du groupe en fut agacé et lui enfonça un mouchoir dans la bouche. La panique menaça de le submerger quand il se sentit sur le point de suffoquer. Il se força alors à respirer lentement. Il se répétait comme un mantra que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que bientôt il allait se réveiller. La douleur de la première pénétration lui vrilla le bas du dos. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Il pouvait sentir cette énorme chose aller et venir au plus profond de lui.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme, ses hurlements de douleur, de désespoir et de frustration étaient transformés en de simples gémissements par le bâillon. Des mains touchèrent ses parties intimes, caressant et malaxant les zones érogènes. La nausée lui monta aux lèvres quand il sentit son corps réagir à cette caresse. Il sentit une chaleur au creux de son ventre. Il aurait voulu mourir là, dans cette ruelle malodorante. Il sentit l'homme enfin atteindre l'extase, il le sentit se vider en lui, le souillant irrémédiablement. Lui aussi atteignit le point culminant à cet instant mais il ne ressentit rien que du dégoût, et un goût de biles dans la bouche. L'homme se retira seulement pour laisser la place à l'un de ses compagnons. Et tout recommença, la douleur, les cris muets, l'impuissance et la haine qui lui tordait les tripes. Quand tous enfin l'eurent dépouillé de sa dignité, ils le frappèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité bienfaitrice vienne l'emmener.

Largo se réveilla en hurlant toute cette terreur qu'il venait de revivre, faisant sursauter Joy qui somnolait dans le salon et Jessica qui dormait tranquillement dans la chambre d'ami. La garde du corps se précipita arme au poing et ouvrit la porte pour s'arrêter net devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Largo était là, torse nu, en simple pantalon de pyjama, recroquevillé dans le coin de la chambre le plus éloigné de la porte, le visage baignés de larmes, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Son regard allait d'un endroit à un autre surveillant la pièce, craignant que ses assaillants ne reviennent à nouveau s'en prendre à lui. Quand Joy tenta de s'approcher, il se mit à répéter « NON » encore et encore, sa voix augmentant au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux diminuait. La jeune femme s'arrêta ne sachant quoi faire. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle vit Jessica pâlir à la vue de Largo.

\- Jessica ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, d'autres images inondaient son esprit. Comme un tourbillon des noms, des lieux, des visages refaisaient surface. Elle prit appui au chambranle de la porte et ferma les yeux. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, une douleur vive lui enserrait la poitrine. Elle sentit deux bras la soutenir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le vit visage de Joy inquiet.

\- Ca va aller ?

Jessica hocha la tête. Elle se dégagea sans un mot et approcha Largo doucement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un état pareil. C'était elle que les autorités avaient appelée quand une patrouille de police l'avait retrouvé, ce soir-là, recroquevillé dans un coin de la ruelle, refusant que qui que se soit l'approche.

\- Largo ? fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme se rencogna encore plus profondément et regarda par terre. C'était comme s'il avait voulu disparaître, se fondre avec les ombres qui envahissait la chambre mal éclairée. Joy allait allumer la lumière quand Jessica l'en dissuada d'un signe de la tête.

\- Largo, regarde-moi c'est Jessica. Tout va bien…. Ca va aller… Je te le jure… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

La jeune femme était maintenant à portée de main du jeune homme, pourtant elle ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de le toucher pour le réconforter.

\- Largo, c'est fini maintenant, il faut que tu reviennes. Je t'en prie, on a besoin de toi. Qui va me protéger des mauvaises blagues de Simon si tu n'es plus là ? continua-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait enjoué.

Elle regarda Joy d'un air soucieux. Elle avait déjà vu des flash-back, elle en avait elle-même expérimenté plus d'un. L'important était de le faire sortir de cette terreur qui semblait l'emprisonner sans pitié avec douceur. Elle tendit la main en souriant toujours sans contact physique avec lui. C'était à lui de prendre l'initiative. Largo leva les yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle sourit, l'encourageant silencieusement à prendre sa main. Il tendit son bras et toucha le bout des doigts de la jeune femme dont le sourire s'élargit. Ce contact sembla le tirer de sa torpeur.

\- Jessica ? murmura-t-il, surpris de la voir près de lui comme elle l'avait toujours fait dans ses souvenirs.

\- Oui… Allez viens ne reste pas là, dit-elle l'aidant à se lever. Viens te remettre au lit, tu vas attraper froid à force de te promener dans cette tenue.

Il ne protesta pas quand elle l'aida à s'allonger et qu'elle rabattit les couvertures. Il se sentait vidé de toute énergie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar.

\- Un cauchemar ? Rien qu'un cauchemar ?

\- Oui, fit-elle en hésitant légèrement. Il n'était pas en état d'entendre les explications sur ce qui c'était réellement passé.

\- J'ai cru qu'il était partit pour toujours… Qu'il ne reviendrait plus, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après presque six ans ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ?

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle lui caressait doucement le front tout en lui chantonnant un air doux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était rendormi. Jessica sentit le regard Joy sur elle. Celle-ci semblait à la fois effrayée, triste et furieuse. Elle soupira, elle était épuisée, elle aussi. Sa poitrine la faisait souffrir. Elle se leva difficilement, la pièce se mit à tourner et si Joy n'avait pas été là, elle se serait retrouvée sans doute à terre. Elles sortirent en silence pour ne pas troubler le repos du jeune milliardaire. Jessica se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Joy alla préparer un peu de thé, elle avait besoin de s'occuper. Ce dont elle avait été témoin plus tôt l'avait éprouvée. Elle avait toujours considéré Largo comme quelqu'un de fort, capable de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Bien sûr, il était rebelle, avec les sentiments à fleur de peau mais le voir dans cet état avait ébranlé la vision qu'elle avait de lui. Quand elle revint avec le plateau, elle trouva Jessica près de la baie vitrée regardant les lumières de la ville.

\- J'ai fait du thé…

Le silence retomba entre les deux femmes. Aucune d'entre elle ne savait comment aborder la situation. Jessica se doutait bien que Largo n'avait parlé de cela avec personne et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle se souvenait très bien de leurs discussions sans fin sur ce sujet. Elle ne lui avait jamais avoué comment elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait et lui ne semblait pas avoir fait le lien. Jess prit la tasse que lui tendait Joy et en but une gorgée.

\- Hum… Ca fait du bien… Il y avait longtemps que je n'en avais pas bu… J'ai toujours aimé la camomille…

Joy la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Votre mémoire est revenue ?

Jessica hocha la tête en buvant une autre gorgée de thé.

\- Quand ?

\- Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu Largo accroupi dans la chambre. C'est revenu comme dans un tourbillon. Des sons, des images….

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Jessica ne savait que répondre. Elle comprenait la curiosité de Joy mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler sans l'approbation de Largo.

\- Je sais que vous êtes inquiète mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler.

\- Enfin ca doit tout de même être grave pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ! fit Joy exaspérée par le silence de la jeune femme.

\- Il a subi un gros traumatisme il y a quelques années, et cela a refait surface ce soir…

\- Quel genre de traumatisme ?

\- Ecoutez… Je suis fatiguée je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous en restions là pour ce soir. Je suis désolée Joy, je suis sûre qu'il vous en parlera quand il se sentira prêt.

Joy fit la grimace. Connaissant Largo, il ne serait jamais prêt. Elle regarda Jessica se lever doucement et se diriger avec peine vers la chambre. Joy décrocha le téléphone et forma le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait lui apporter quelques réponses.

\- Allô ? fit une voix féminine ensommeillée.

\- Excusez-moi j'ai dû me tromper de numéro, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son agenda, et recomposa le numéro de l'appartement de Kerensky.

\- Allô ? fit la même voix de femme bien réveillée.

\- Je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai besoin de parler à Georgi.

\- Chaton, c'est pour toi, entendit Joy dans le récepteur.

Elle entendit un silence et la voix de Kerensky.

\- Merci, Scilia.

\- Tu connais le tarif, répondit la voix coquine de celle-ci.

Le silence se fit à nouveau et Joy en fut légèrement agacée.

\- Qui que vous soyez, j'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison de me réveiller à quatre heures du matin.

\- Tu es sûr que je te réveille ?

\- Joy ! ! ! ! J'ai une vie privée contrairement à toi ! T'étais pas censée surveiller la fille et Largo ?

\- Justement, c'est au sujet de Largo que je t'appelle…

\- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin ? ? ? Attend deux minutes.

\- OK.

\- Mais non pas toi ! dit-il à Joy.

\- Je peux savoir qui est celle qui te distrait ainsi ? ? ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Alors que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Kerensky en soupirant

\- J'ai besoin de renseignements sur Largo.

\- Il ne va pas aimer.

\- Il n'est pas censé être au courant, fit-elle fermement.

\- Tu es certaine que ça va ?

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-il sa curiosité éveillée.

Joy lui fit part de l'incident et la manière dont Jess avait réussi à maîtriser la situation. Elle lui expliqua que cela avait ravivé une partie de la mémoire de la jeune femme mais que celle-ci avait refusé de lui dire quoi que se soit. Kerensky l'assura de son soutien et lui promit de lui trouver les informations qui lui manquaient. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa compagne. Il sourit et l'attira à lui avec passion. Il prit ses lèvres enflammées et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs corps se mêlèrent sous l'emprise de leurs sens et se laissèrent aller jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase.

xxxxx

Les ombres commençaient à se dissiper quand Largo ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut Jessica endormie dans un fauteuil près de son lit et l'observa pendant un moment. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente affluèrent dans sa mémoire. Il frissonna et referma les yeux pendant un moment. Mais l'obscurité ne lui offrit aucun réconfort. Les images qu'il s'était acharné à oublier pendant toutes ses années revenaient en force. Il se revit à l'hôpital, ne voulant écouter aucun conseil donné par les médecins et prenant la fuite à peine remis de ses blessures. Jessica avait réussit à le rattraper et l'avait convaincu de venir s'installer chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Pourquoi s'était-elle acharnée à l'aider, lui, un étranger ? Elle avait été à ses cotés pendant les nuits veillant sur son sommeil et le rassurant quand les cauchemars faisaient remonter une terreur telle qu'il avait du mal à la maîtriser. Pourtant il avait toujours refusé de parler de ce qui c'était passé. Même si elle avait réussit à le traîner dans ce centre qui accueillait les victimes d'agressions sexuelles, il n'avait jamais réussit à se libérer de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules. Le peu qu'elle savait, elle l'avait appris lors des nuits où, épuisé, il laissait couler ses larmes sur son épaule. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais poussé à sortir de son silence dans lequel il cherchait du réconfort, elle avait toujours su trouver les mots qui stoppaient le tourbillon de ses pensées.

\- Bonjour, dit Jessica en constatant que le jeune homme était réveillé.

\- Salut…

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à celle qui, encore une fois, l'avait sorti de son cauchemar.

\- Comment ça va ? fit-elle en grimaçant quand elle se leva de son fauteuil pour s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit.

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit à me regarder dormir ?

\- Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Te reposer, par exemple ?

\- J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer quand tu iras mieux.

\- Je vais mieux, dit-il un peu gêné qu'elle ait été de nouveau témoin de sa terreur.

\- Pas à moi, Largo. Je sais très bien que tu t'es évertué à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais tu ne peux échapper à tes souvenirs, ils reviennent tôt ou tard à la surface.

\- Je vois que les tiens sont revenus…

\- Oui, mais pas ceux qui pourraient me faire comprendre comment j'ai bien pu échouer à New York.

\- Je suis sûr que ca va te revenir, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Il lui prit la main et la serra pour la rassurer. Il sentait la peur qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

\- Jess…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans… Je…

\- C'est oublié.

Il sourit au jeu de mot.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu vas avoir un mal de chien à te débarrasser de moi, fit-elle avec malice.

Elle se sentait soulagée qu'il fasse à nouveau parti de sa vie. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Malgré tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, il se rendait très bien compte qu'il ne savait d'elle que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer.

\- C'était plus qu'un cauchemar ? demanda-t-il sachant très bien qu'elle comprendrait.

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant comment lui répondre. Il avait des questions mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir lui donner les réponses dont il avait besoin.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Ca fait si longtemps !

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai réveillé par ma présence des souvenirs que tu n'as pas forcément envie de te rappeler. Tu as été sous pression depuis que je suis revenue dans ta vie. Il faut que cela sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre…. On appelle cela un flash-back.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles.

\- Disons seulement que ce n'est pas le premier que je vois.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour y remédier ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut être partager ton fardeau…

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, Largo tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne comme s'il s'agissait la seule chose tangible dans le tourbillon des émotions qui le secouait intérieurement.

xxxxx

Kerensky avait entrepris les recherches que Joy lui avait demandées. Il avait trouvé quelques éléments de réponses qui ne lui disaient rien de bon. Simon allait et venait dans le bunker, essayant de savoir pourquoi le Russe ne cessait de sourire mystérieusement depuis une semaine.

\- Aller quoi ! Dis-moi qui c'est…

Georgi soupira et pria pour que quelque chose vienne détourner l'attention de Simon. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que le Suisse ne cessait de l'interroger. Il décida de continuer à l'ignorer mais il était à deux doigts de sortir le rouleau de scotch qu'il y avait dans le dernier tiroir de son bureau pour le réduire au silence. La porte du bunker s'ouvrit et Kerensky parut soulagé de cette interruption.

\- Alors bien dormi, chaton ? fit Joy en descendant les quelques marches qui la séparaient du bureau.

\- Chaton ? répéta Simon en levant un sourcil.

\- Merci encore de m'avoir réveillé cette nuit, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

\- Mais ce fut un plaisir, continua Joy à la grande stupéfaction de Simon qui se demandait ce que ces deux amis avaient bien pu faire la nuit précédente.

\- Au fait Simon, tu ne devais pas aller voir Largo au sujet de ton prochain voyage à Paris ?

\- Si, si, j'y allais justement… Mais ne crois pas, Ô grand Kerensky, que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, dit il avant sortir.

\- Mais de quoi il parle ? Chaton…, demanda Joy en se servant du café.

\- Il veut savoir ce que j'ai de plus que lui et pourquoi je ne dors plus tout seul depuis une semaine…

\- Oh… Chaton…. Je vois, fit-elle d'un air entendu. Au fait, tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose, si ce n'est qu'il a fait un court passage à l'hôpital pendant cette période et qu'il a fréquenté pendant un temps un centre d'aide aux victimes. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que le même jour où Largo a été hospitalisé, une agression sexuelle a été signalée mais a été classée sans suite, la victime n'ayant pas voulu porter plainte.

\- C'est tout ?

\- La seule autre chose, c'est que c'est à cette époque là Jessica a fait son apparition dans la vie de Largo et qu'il est allé s'installer chez elle peu de temps après leur rencontre.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre eux ?

\- Tu veux mon avis ? Non, il y a beaucoup trop de respect entre eux deux. Il existe un lien c'est sûr, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu crains.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-elle en prenant le dossier des mains de Kerensky et en sortant sans rien ajouter.

xxxxx

Largo sortit du bureau de Sullivan furieux, l'un des derniers projets auquel il tenait venait de capoter. Il se sentait oppressé, il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il prenne un peu d'air frais. Il remonta dans le penthouse où Simon et Jess jouaient à un jeu vidéo en se chamaillant comme deux gamins. Il les regarda un instant et sourit tout en secouant la tête de voir à quel point les choses changeaient. Il n'avait jamais vu Simon se comporter ainsi avec une femme. Il semblait être au petit soin pour elle, la traitant comme si elle était un trésor précieux. Il laissait échapper ci et là des indices des sentiments naissant qu'il avait pour la jeune femme. De plus il savait que le Suisse ne pouvait cacher sa tristesse dès qu'ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble. Largo se dit qu'il faudrait sans doute qu'un jour il lui explique la nature de sa relation avec la jeune femme. Sans aucun doute son ami souffrait d'une maladie qu'il connaissait bien. Il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Quand il quitta le l'immeuble, il se dirigea droit vers le parc où il s'allongea sur l'herbe et regarda le ciel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme qui vivait chez lui depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Elle était presque tout à fait remise même si sa mémoire était encore défaillante. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment, ni pourquoi, elle était venue à New York.

 _xxxxx_

 _Flash-back_

 _Largo était assis sur la plage et regardait le soleil se coucher. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il se sentait libre, où les images qui envahissaient son esprit à tout moment le laissaient un peu tranquille. Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il savait qui c'était. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Jessica s'assit à côté de lui sans dire un mot et contempla le spectacle. Elle ne s'en lassait pas. Elle se laissa bercer un instant par le bruit des vagues se brisant sur la plage._

 _\- Je vais partir, fit doucement Largo._

 _\- Je sais…_

 _\- Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, je dois essayer de reprendre ma vie en main. Et puis, Simon revient dans quelques jours. Dès qu'il sera là, nous partirons…_

 _\- Tu sais très bien que la fuite n'est pas la solution à ton problème._

 _\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Je ne peux pas continuer à ressasser tout cela, il faut que je tourne la page. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne rien lui dire…_

 _\- Pourquoi veux-tu lui cacher…_

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, fit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je t'en prie, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce._

 _\- Comme tu voudras… Je reste ton amie tu le sais, alors essaye de ne pas m'oublier. Et si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je serais là toujours fidèle au poste._

 _\- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que je t'aime…_

 _Elle ne répondit pas, émue par l'aveu du jeune homme. Cela lui laissa un espoir… S'il était encore capable d'aimer, il pourrait guérir avec le temps._

 _Fin du flash-back_

 _xxxxx_

Largo regarda sa montre, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était là, il fallait songer à rentrer avant que Joy ne mette le groupe W sans dessus dessous… Joy… Son esprit vagabonda vers la jeune femme. Depuis le premier jour, il avait ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour elle qu'il avait identifié au fil du temps comme de l'amour. Il tenait à elle et avait failli devenir fou quand elle avait été blessée à Montréal. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre. Il savait pourtant que jamais il ne pourrait prétendre à être aimé en retour, pas après avoir été sali de cette manière. C'était pour oublier qu'il se lançait à corps perdu dans des aventures sans lendemain au risque de blesser la jeune femme qui le regardait faire en silence. Il sentit quelque chose dans son dos et il s'arrêta.

\- Je crois que nous allons faire un petit tour ensemble, M Winch.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous le saurez en temps utile… Pour le moment vous faites ce que je vous dis, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à tirer dans la foule.

Largo regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des enfants jouant à toutes sortes de jeux en riant aux éclats, des mères de famille promenant leurs derniers-nés, des amoureux s'embrassant assis sur des bancs et faisant des projets d'avenir. Le jeune milliardaire hocha la tête et n'offrit aucune résistance. L'homme le poussa dans une voiture noire aux vitres teintées, le chauffeur démarra en trombe dès que les portières furent verrouillées. Avant même que Largo puisse faire un geste, il sentit une piqûre dans le cou et sombra presque immédiatement. Le ravisseur rangea son arme d'un air satisfait.

xxxxx

Joy entra dans le penthouse à grand pas, on pouvait voir l'inquiétude se refléter sur son visage. Simon et Jessica levèrent la tête en même temps, ils étaient encore en train de s'affronter à un jeu de combat où le Suisse gagnait, comme d'habitude, haut la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Joy ? demanda Jessica en allant rejoindre Joy au bureau.

\- L'un de vous a-t-il vu Largo ?

\- Pas depuis un moment, fit Simon, avec un peu de chance, il doit être au bunker en train de tenir compagnie au grand Kerensky.

\- Non, j'en reviens du bunker. Georgi ne l'a pas vu de la journée.

\- Tu as essayé son portable ? s'enquit Jess qui commençait à s'inquiéter, elle aussi, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Largo de disparaître ainsi.

\- Aucune réponse.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Joy retourna au bunker, accompagnée de Simon, laissant Jessica seule au penthouse pour le cas où le jeune milliardaire se déciderait à se montrer. La jeune femme regardait le soleil se coucher par la baie vitrée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de la disparition de son ami. Elle aurait dû partir depuis longtemps, elle aurait dû rentrer à Los Angeles pour trouver des réponses. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce qui la retenait auprès de lui. Elle avait été si heureuse de le retrouver et leur relation avait repris comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et maintenant, il avait disparu….

Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait l'abandonnaient-elles toujours un jour ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller.

xxxxx

Des éclats de voix ramenèrent Largo à la réalité.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous en prendre à lui !

\- Pourquoi pas ? Cela va la faire sortir de sa cachette…. D'après ce que j'ai appris, il tient une grande place dans sa vie alors je ne pense pas qu'elle l'abandonnera entre nos mains sans rien faire.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas bien compte… C'est Largo Winch ! ! C'est l'un des hommes les plus riches de la planète ! Vous croyez vraiment que sa disparition va passer inaperçue ? Nous allons avoir toutes les polices à nos trousses ! !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il avait du mal à identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait, la pièce étant plongée dans l'obscurité. Il tenta de bouger mais il se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés. Deux détonations le firent sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une lumière blafarde. Une ombre apparut dans le chambranle. Elle paraissait démesurée ainsi en contre-jour.

\- Bien, bien, bien, dit l'homme en pénétrant dans la pièce en allumant la lumière. Je suis très content de voir que vous avez enfin rejoint le monde des vivants. Je craignais que mes deux acolytes ne se soient laissé emporter.

\- Trop aimable, répondit Largo d'une voix rauque. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- A vous rien, vous n'êtes seulement que l'appât qui va me permettre de résoudre un petit problème.

\- Ce petit problème ne s'appellerait-il pas Jessica Ann Wardfield, M. Montrose ?

\- Ah… Je vois que votre service de sécurité a bien fait son travail, M. Winch. C'est exact, vous êtes celui qui va me permettre de mettre la main sur cette fouineuse qui me pourrit la vie depuis des mois !

\- Mon équipe ne vous laissera pas faire.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons ! Sachez seulement que mes hommes ont ordre de vous abattre à la moindre tentative d'évasion. Oh ! Inutile de faire appel à leurs bons sentiments… Ils n'en ont pas… Et maintenant veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

L'homme ressortit avec un sourire carnassier. Bientôt ses problèmes ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

xxxxx

Jessica regardait le soleil se coucher sur New York. Cela faisait des heures que Largo n'avait pas donné de signe de vie. Elle but une gorgée du thé que Joy lui avait préparé quand elle était montée, lui donnant les dernières informations en sa possession avant de rejoindre ses collègues, qui tentaient par tous les moyens de retrouver le jeune milliardaire qui semblait s'être évaporé. Le téléphone sonna la faisant sursauter.

\- Wardfield, dit-elle en décrochant.

\- Il y a ici quelqu'un à qui vous tenez qui souhaite vous voir de toute urgence, dit une voix avec un léger accent français.

\- Prouvez-le-moi, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

\- Je suis désolé mais pour le moment il est très occupé avec mes associés.

En bruit de fond, elle entendit distinctement les gémissements de quelqu'un qu'on frappait. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le nom de la victime de ces brutes.

\- Arrêtez ! Que voulez-vous ? dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser la colère qui montait.

\- Juste vous… Et un certain enregistrement….

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez….

\- Je suis sûr que si… Dans une heure à Washington Square Park…

L'homme raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Elle reposa le téléphone, se dirigea vers la chambre où elle prit une veste que Joy lui avait prêtée lors de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle se serait sentie mieux si elle avait eut une arme. Elle devait songer à en commander une pour Noël. Elle sourit en se rendant compte que l'humour à deux sous de Simon était en train de déteindre sur elle. Elle sortit subrepticement du penthouse et se dirigea vers les escaliers de service. Elle sortirait par le garage, ce serait plus discret. Avec un peu de chance, les autres ne s'apercevraient pas de son absence tout de suite. Le vent froid du soir ébouriffa ses longs cheveux, tandis qu'elle resserrait la veste contre elle. Elle héla un taxi, monta et indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur.

xxxxx

Quand Joy remonta du bunker, la soirée était bien avancée. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissé la jeune femme toute seule. Celle-ci devait être tout aussi inquiète qu'eux mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble, se soutenant les uns les autres, alors que Jessica devait affronter sa peur dans la solitude du penthouse. Elle composa le code et entra. Le penthouse était plongé totalement dans le noir. Elle alluma la lumière et trouva la pièce déserte. Elle fouilla l'appartement mais il n'y avait personne. Elle redescendit au bunker.

\- Jessica a disparu, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ma parole, c'est une épidémie, fit Simon en essayant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Kerensky leva la tête un instant et se remit à taper sur son clavier.

\- Il y a eut un coup de fil reçu dans le penthouse vers 19h.

\- Tu peux le retracer ? demanda Joy.

\- Je peux même faire mieux. Quand Largo a disparu, j'ai mis tous les téléphones sur écoute.

Il recommença à taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur, recherchant le fichier noyé dans la masse d'informations. Après une dernière manipulation, on entendit distinctement la conversation entre Jessica et son interlocuteur. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis sortirent en trombe.

xxxxx

Jessica faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée du parc. Elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre, se demandant si les compagnons de Largo n'allaient pas arriver à tout moment et lui faire perdre tout espoir de retrouver le jeune homme en vie. Une voiture de couleur sombre s'arrêta. Un homme à la mine patibulaire, en costume marron et portant un long manteau noir, en descendit. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui le dévisageait. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle était incapable de se rappeler où. Il entrouvrit son manteau et laissa entrevoir une arme. Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena vers la voiture de la manière la plus naturelle du monde. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Elle s'installa à l'arrière en compagnie de l'homme. Aucun des deux ne remarqua une jeune femme rousse qui regardait la scène les bras chargés de paquets. La voiture démarra et elle prit la peine de noter mentalement le numéro d'immatriculation. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle allait repartir quand une autre voiture s'arrêta le long du trottoir. Elle reconnut l'homme qui en sortit. C'était lui qui, depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, occupait toutes ses nuits et toutes ses pensées dans la journée. Il l'a reconnut aussitôt et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Chaton ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Joy et Simon sourirent d'un air mutin. Kerensky soupira, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

\- Je cherche quelqu'un, fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- Une jeune femme grande, cheveux très long noirs, avec de grands yeux bleus ?

\- Comment….

\- Tu te souviens de ces recherches que tu as faites, il y a quelques jours ?

Le Russe hocha la tête tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux compagnons qui dévisageaient la jeune femme.

\- J'ai vu sa photo sur ton portable quand tu es allé chercher du café. Cela m'a paru bizarre de la voir ici parce que je t'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne quittait pas la tour du groupe W.

\- Tu l'as vu, Scilia ?

\- Elle est montée dans une voiture de couleur sombre en compagnie d'un homme du genre « tueur de la mafia ». Tu sais le genre patibulaire, avec un grand manteau noir. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle n'a opposé aucune résistance. Elle semblait les attendre.

\- Vous n'auriez pas noté le numéro d'immatriculation ? demanda Joy.

\- J'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle 571 ACK. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rentre chez toi. Je t'appelle dès que je le pourrais, dit Kerensky en embrassant la jeune femme.

\- Promis ? fit-elle d'un air mutin.

\- Promis et je te promets une nuit de rêve pour te récompenser de ta patience.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, fit-elle avec un air coquin en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Russe.

Kerensky regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner et remonta en voiture sans faire de commentaire. Simon et Joy se regardèrent.

\- Je te promets une nuit de rêve pour te récompenser de ta patience, reprit Simon avec une voix sensuelle en imitant Georgi. Comment tu as fait pour dégoter un canon pareil alors que tu passes ta vie au bunker ?

Kerensky fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, son esprit était occupé par la disparition de Largo et Jessica. En peu de temps, il s'était attaché à la jeune femme qui avait su deviner sa fragilité sous son air de faux dur. Elle n'y faisait allusion que par petites touches et cela le désarçonnait à chaque fois.

\- C'est donc elle qui t'a perturbé l'autre nuit ? fit Joy d'un air amusé.

\- L'autre nuit ? enchaîna Simon.

Le regard que Kerensky lança à ses deux compagnons les fit se taire. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait dans une sacoche sous le siège passager et le brancha sur son téléphone. Il n'eut aucun mal à accéder au fichier des immatriculations.

\- Alors ? demanda Simon en regardant par-dessus l'épaule du Russe.

\- La voiture est enregistrée au nom d'une société d'import export de Los Angeles.

\- Montrose ?

\- Possible, ils ont des bureaux dans le quartier industriel près de la zone portuaire.

\- Et on attend quoi pour y aller, chaton ? s'enquit Joy en souriant.

xxxxx

Une lumière blafarde illuminait la pièce. Largo ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. Il était enfermé dans une pièce qui devait faire au maximum deux mètres sur trois. Celle-ci n'avait aucune ouverture mise à part la porte qui, bien sûr, ne s'ouvrit pas quand il l'essaya. Il s'assit de nouveau sur le matelas crasseux. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il se rallongea vivement et fit semblant de dormir quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit un bruit sourd et la porte se referma. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de trouver Jessica inconsciente à ses pieds. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, et son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment. La manche de sa blouse était déchirée et ses chaussures étaient manquantes. Largo sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son jeans et tenta d'arrêter le sang coulant sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut avec soulagement son infirmier improvisé.

\- Largo ?

\- Tu as encore voulu jouer à Wonder Woman ? dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait enjoué mais qui trahissait sa peur.

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais pu résister à ce merveilleux costume, continua-t-elle sur le même ton tout en grimaçant de douleur quand elle tenta de s'asseoir contre le mur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il se trouve que notre charmant hôte veut que je lui donne un certain enregistrement et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont il me parle. Alors bien sûr, mes réponses ne lui ont pas fait plaisir.

\- Je m'en doute. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il veut ?

\- Non, du tout. Dieu sait pourtant que je voudrais me souvenir mais rien, absolument rien, ne me vient. Le pire, c'est que le visage de cet homme m'est familier. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me rappeler où je l'ai déjà vu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Montrose entra de nouveau. Son complet bleu marine ne faisait qu'accentuer la pâleur de son visage. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelaient d'un éclat de méchanceté.

\- Je vois avec plaisir que les retrouvailles se passent au mieux. Vos quartiers sont-ils à votre goût ?

\- La décoration est à refaire. D'ailleurs je connais un très bon décorateur d'intérieur, je peux lui demander de vous faire un prix, répondit Largo avec sarcasme.

\- Votre sens de l'humour est un atout bien que je doute qu'il vous serve encore longtemps. Tu sais Jessica, je ne suis pas sûr que ce cher Largo tienne très longtemps face à mes hommes de mains, alors tu ferais mieux de me dire où tu as caché cet enregistrement et peut-être que je daignerais vous laisser mourir rapidement.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je sais encore moins de quoi vous voulez parler !

\- Voyez-vous cela, fit-il en souriant, elle ne sait pas qui je suis !

\- Elle dit vrai, renchérit Largo en espérant gagner assez de temps pour trouver un plan d'attaque. Il y a quelques jours, elle ne se rappelait même pas son nom !

\- Vous savez que votre petit numéro est très réussi, vous mériteriez un oscar mais, malheureusement, je ne vous crois pas. Je te laisse une heure, après quoi ma chère Jessica, ton petit ami ici présent regrettera de t'avoir jamais rencontré.

Montrose ressortit en claquant lourdement la porte. Jessica se réfugia dans les bras de Largo. Elle avait peur et, pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles à l'hôpital, elle le montrait. Elle semblait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler.

\- Eh ca va aller t'inquiète pas, dit Largo d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Je suis sûr que Simon, Joy et Kerensky sont entrain de mettre New York sens dessus dessous pour nous retrouver.

\- J'en suis persuadée mais je crains qu'ils n'arrivent pas à temps. Largo, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, je….

Il stoppa le discours de la jeune femme par un baiser. Léger d'abord, puis passionné, il explorait sa bouche avec délice.

\- Largo, fit-elle doucement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Chutttttttt, fit en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Il l'allongea sur le matelas et la regarda sans rien dire. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux une passion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. C'était comme s'il avait besoin de se prouver quelque chose. Il ouvrit le chemisier avec une douceur dont il ne serait plus cru capable. Depuis ce jour fatidique à Los Angeles, chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour, c'était avec une sorte de rage au ventre et une violence qui menaçait de le submerger. Avec Jessica, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, ni la traiter comme il avait traité toutes ses autres conquêtes.

Il caressa la poitrine découverte de la jeune femme et celle-ci poussa un soupir de contentement. Il la sentit vibrer sous ses doigts. Elle voulait ce qui était en train de se passer. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, il y lut du désir et une invitation à ne pas arrêter ses caresses. Jessica savait que tout cela était insensé et que, de toute manière, il n'y avait aucun avenir pour eux mais, à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces mains qui faisaient renaître en elle des sensations presque oubliées. Il déposa une traînée de baisers sur son ventre alors que ses doigts malaxaient le bout des seins durcis par l'excitation. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge juste la blouse sur sa peau nue. Elle laissait courir ses doigts sur le dos du jeune homme qui, d'une main sûre, remonta la jupe de sa compagne jusqu'à la taille. Sa main joua un instant avec l'élastique de la culotte qu'il descendit pour laisser apparaître sa toison. Il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes et contempla le cadeau qu'elle était en train de lui offrir. Il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser avec fougue tandis qu'elle défaisait les boutons de sa chemise. Elle avança sa main vers le torse et le caressa en souriant. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Il la sentit se débattre avec le bouton de son jeans mais il ne fit pas mine de l'aider, il était trop occupé à l'embraser dans le cou. Son pantalon et son caleçon glissèrent enfin le long de ses cuisses. Ce contact de sa peau douce contre la sienne était un pur délice. Un courant électrique lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et exacerba son désir. Jessica caressait le dos du jeune homme en approchant ses parties intimes sans jamais pourtant les toucher. Ce petit jeu l'excitait et bientôt Largo s'attaqua à la toison de la jeune femme. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'une minuscule camera était en train de les espionner à travers la grille d'aération et que Montrose profitait du spectacle. Largo continua à la caresser de sa langue. Il la sentait prête à exploser mais il ne voulait pas que cela arrive tout de suite. Il voulait être en elle pour atteindre l'extase avec elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue et il s'enfouie en elle avec douceur. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses l'empêchant de bouger et il la regarda avec surprise.

\- Je veux graver cet instant à tout jamais, murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et lui mordilla à nouveau l'oreille. Elle laissa échapper un autre gémissement et il sentit les mains de la jeune femme aller et venir le long de son dos. Il entreprit une danse qui enflamma leurs sens. Le rythme s'accéléra encore et ils atteignirent l'extase au même moment. Jessica murmura le nom de son amant et laissa le flot de plaisir tout ravager sur son passage. Largo retomba épuisé sur la jeune femme, celle-ci noua ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant pour le garder en elle le plus longtemps possible. Il ne bougea pas, savourant cet instant magique. C'était comme si un grand poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules. Il se sentit propre pour la première fois en six ans.

xxxxx

Pendant ce temps là, Kerensky, Joy et Simon discutaient d'un plan de bataille. Ils n'étaient que trois et l'entrepôt semblait énorme. De plus, ils pouvaient voir plusieurs hommes en garder les issues.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? fit Simon. On fonce dans le tas ?

\- Non, on risque de se faire tuer avant même d'avoir pu entrer et plus important, on risque de faire tuer Largo et Jessica, fit Kerensky en ressortant le portable.

\- En tout cas, je suis presque certaine que nous sommes au bon endroit, sinon pourquoi autant de gardes, déclara Joy en reposant les jumelles à infra rouge Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle au Russe qui pianotait sur le clavier l'air impassible.

\- Eh bien, je devrais pouvoir trouver les plans du bâtiment ainsi qu'un moyen d'y accéder. C'est un entrepôt qui date du début du siècle. Avec un peu de chance nous devrions trouver une entrée par les égouts.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit Simon.

\- Ca date du temps de la prohibition. Cette zone de la ville était tenue par la mafia. Chaque entrepôt avait disons une sortie de secours par les égouts, pour permettre à tout le monde de quitter le navire en cas d'intervention de la police.

\- Ah oui ? Ingénieux et tu crois que cette entrée est toujours valable ? s'enquit Joy en vérifiant son arme

\- Presque tout le monde a dû oublier cette anecdote. Je te parie que Montrose, lui-même, n'est pas au courant.

Il continua à taper sur le clavier jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Ca y est ! Si les plans sont exacts, on devrait trouver une entrée près de cet entrepôt là-bas, fit-il en désignant le bâtiment de l'autre coté de la rue.

\- C'est très habile, ils pouvaient s'éclipser à l'abri des regards.

\- C'est fait pour, fit Kerensky en vérifiant lui aussi son arme et en sortant de voiture.

Ils s'approchèrent de la bâtisse qui était laissée à l'abandon et trouvèrent la plaque d'égout qui allait leur permettre de rejoindre les prisonniers avec un maximum de discrétion. Le Russe, aidé de Simon, la souleva et ils la reposèrent sans bruit sur le sol puis, après avoir jeté un regard aux alentours, ils descendirent.

\- Quelle odeur, se plaignit Simon.

\- Ce n'est pas pire que dans ta chambre, il me semble, non ? le taquina Joy avec un sourire en coin.

Simon se tut, vexé par la remarque de la jeune femme. Il se concentra sur l'endroit où il posait les pieds, l'humidité rendant le sol très glissant.

xxxxx

Largo et Jessica étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passage à Montrose et deux de ses acolytes. Les deux amants surpris se séparèrent. Jessy tenta de cacher son intimité. Largo essaya de faire de même.

\- Bien, bien… Non, ne vous couvrez pas pour moi, dit-il en faisant signe à ses hommes de main de s'emparer de Largo.

Chacun d'eux l'attrapa par un bras et ils le mirent à genoux. Il avait toujours le pantalon baissé. Il tentait de ne pas paniquer mais des images de cette nuit là, à Los Angeles, lui revenaient sans cesse en tête.

\- Je vois, ma chère Jessica, que tu as une façon toute particulière de soigner tes blessures, dit Montrose en approchant de la jeune femme qui terminait de boutonner son chemisier avec un calme apparent.

Il tendit la main pour lui caresser le visage. Elle recula mais se trouva coincée contre le mur.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, personne ne peut m'échapper, pas même toi, dit-il en se plaquant contre elle.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- Sinon quoi ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme en tentant de glisser sa main dans son corsage.

Largo se débattait avec force. Il ne supportait pas de voir Montrose poser ses mains sur Jessica.

\- Laissez-la ! Ne la touchez pas espèce de….

\- Attention à votre vocabulaire, dit-il en se tournant vers Largo. Il le dévisagea puis regarda le corps encore exposé du jeune milliardaire. Je dois admettre que tu as un goût excellent, Jessica. Finalement, je crois que je vais goûter avec délice aux bons soins de ton infirmier.

Montrose approcha du jeune homme, un sourire plein de désir sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'anticipation au plaisir qu'il allait prendre. Une vague de terreur submergea Largo qui commença à hurler et à se débattre comme un beau diable. Jessica prit son élan et s'élança sur Montrose. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et tenta de l'étrangler. Celui-ci recula brusquement et la projeta violemment contre le mur. Elle lâcha prise et glissa, inconsciente, au sol.

\- Où en étions-nous ? fit-il en revenant vers Largo qui continuait à se débattre désespérément.

Il lui caressa la joue en souriant. Le jeune milliardaire tenta de le mordre. Montrose se mit à rire, il adorait les esprits combatifs et celui-ci laissait présager un grand affrontement, le meilleur depuis un long moment.

\- Allons, allons mon jeune ami, un peu de tenue. De toute manière, vous n'aurez pas le dessus. Relevez-le, dit-il à ses hommes, et débarrassez-le de tous ces vêtements superflus.

Jessica reprit connaissance et vit les deux gardes commencer à déshabiller Largo avec une dextérité qui laissait entrevoir une longue expérience. Elle sentit une rage sourde l'envahir. Non, son ami ne subirait pas à nouveau cela, pas si elle pouvait l'empêcher. Elle se leva et s'élança sur Montrose. Elle le fit basculer et tous deux roulèrent à terre. Elle le frappa à l'estomac et il eut le souffle coupé. Il pouvait voir luire dans ses yeux une fureur qui, pendant un court instant, lui fit peur. Les deux gorilles lâchèrent Largo et se jetèrent sur Jessica pour tenter de la maîtriser. Celle-ci était tellement furieuse qu'elle ne sentait pas les coups que lui donnaient les hommes, elle frappait encore et encore. L'un des gardes réussit enfin à la ceinturer. Montrose se releva, il avait le nez en sang, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

\- Espèce de petite garce ! J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, fit-il en sortant son arme et en la pointant sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Largo était resté immobile pendant la bagarre opposant Montrose à Jessica. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que quand il le vit appuyer sur la gâchette qu'il réagit. Il s'élança et dévia le tir. La balle alla se ficher dans le mur et le garde qui avait été pris au dépourvu le saisit par le cou au risque de l'étouffer. Montrose abattit la crosse de son arme sur la tempe de Largo qui tomba inconscient au sol.

\- Largo ! hurla Jessica en tentant de se dégager.

Montrose pointa alors son arme vers le jeune homme. Il s'apprêtât à tirer, mais avant, il ne put résister à l'envie de torturer encore un peu la jeune femme.

\- C'est dommage, il aurait pu me donner satisfaction et cela lui aurait permis de rester en vie… Maintenant je vais être obligé de me débarrasser de lui.

\- Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Je vous jure que je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Tout vraiment tout ? répéta-t-il en approchant la jeune femme avec un sourire carnassier.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser, elle tenta de refuser mais le garde la maintenait trop bien. La porte vola en éclat.

\- Otez vos sales pattes de là ! cria Joy d'un ton glacial en pointant son arme sur Montrose. Simon, occupe-toi de Largo !

Le garde qui veillait sur le jeune milliardaire tenta d'intervenir mais Kerensky ne le laissa pas faire. Simon prit le pouls du jeune homme et fit un signe la tête à ses amis. Largo était vivant, sonné mais vivant.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, la jolie mademoiselle Arden. Ou vous me laissez passer ou Max, ici présent, n'aura aucun scrupule à briser la nuque de votre amie.

Joy regarda du coin de l'œil Kerensky qui haussa les épaules. Simon était accroupi et avait enlevé sa veste pour couvrir son ami.

\- Hors de question ! Votre homme sera mort avant et vous avec !

\- Vous n'êtes pas ce genre là ! Toujours à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin… Vous ne pouvez pas tuer de sang froid.

\- Elle non, mais moi oui. Je n'ai pas de cœur et je n'en ai jamais eu. C'est très pratique quand on travaille pour le KGB, fit le Russe en pointant lui aussi son arme sur Montrose. Alors pour la dernière fois, avant que je ne décide de rajouter quelques boutonnières à votre costume, éloignez-vous d'elle tous les deux !

\- Alors voilà le grand Kerensky ? fit Montrose avec un air moqueur. Mais ma parole toute la famille est réunie.

Un silence pesant se fit seulement interrompu par les gémissements de Jessica. Le garde la maintenait et menaçait de lui briser les cervicales.

\- Alors qu'allez-vous faire ? Me laisser passer et emmener mon invitée ou la regarder mourir, brisée comme une marionnette ?

\- Non, Georgi, quoiqu'il arrive ne cède pas, fit Jessica avant de laisser échapper un autre gémissement.

La douleur dans son cou devenait insupportable. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux et elle se sentait partir tout doucement. Kerensky regarda Largo inconscient sur le sol et les yeux suppliants de Jessica.

\- Une dernière fois, laissez-la s'en aller !

Montrose partit d'un rire sadique, ses yeux brillaient de savoir la vie de la jeune femme en son pouvoir. Kerensky lança un coup d'œil à Joy qui semblait furieuse. Il n'eut plus aucun doute sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il fallait agir rapidement, la jeune femme ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il ajusta son tir et appuya sur la gâchette. Le garde tomba à terre, mort, une balle entre les deux yeux. Jessica glissa au sol à demi-inconsciente. Le rire de Montrose se figea. Pendant un instant, il chercha une issue mais il n'y en avait aucune. Ses deux hommes étaient morts et la seule porte de sortie était bloquée par les deux ex-agents. La colère le submergea, s'il devait mourir, il ne mourait pas seul. Il visa Joy mais n'eut pas le temps de tirer. Simon, qui avait vu ses intentions, avait attrapé l'arme du premier garde et mit fin à la vie de cet homme qui avait fait vivre un véritable cauchemar aux deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

xxxxx

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville de New York. Le vent frais du soir venait ébouriffer les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur le visage de Jessica. A part un petit pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière, il ne restait pratiquement aucun stigmate de cette aventure. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui poser un gilet les épaules. Une main caressa sa joue et elle se laissa aller à cette caresse.

\- Ca va ? demanda Largo d'une voix douce.

Depuis cette expérience, leur lien s'était renforcé. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait revenir à la réalité des choses. Largo ne lui appartenait pas et ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Elle n'en était pas triste, au contraire. Il avait une place particulière dans son cœur mais ce n'était pas de lui qu'elle était amoureuse. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas si un jour elle serait capable d'aimer avec une telle force. Peut-être que si la personne qui hantait ses rêves faisait un effort, alors tout serait possible. C'est pour ces raisons qu'elle voulait mettre les choses au point avec Largo. Ce qui c'était passé pendant leur captivité la tourmentait.

\- Oui ca va, mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Pourquoi parler par une si belle soirée ? Le dîner va être bientôt prêt.

\- Largo, je t'en prie.

Il la tourna vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il vit dans ses yeux une immense tristesse, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il savait qu'elle voudrait parler de ce qui c'était passé dans l'entrepôt et lui avait fuit ce sujet depuis leur retour des urgences.

\- Jessica, je…

\- Je sais très bien que toi et moi ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

\- Je…

\- Laisse-moi finir, sinon je n'en aurais jamais le courage.

Joy entra dans le penthouse, elle venait chercher son foulard qu'elle avait oublié plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle entendit des voix provenant de la terrasse. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas raisonnable d'espionner, mais les mots prononcés par Jessica attirèrent sont attention.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu es amoureux et je l'accepte parce que je t'aime très fort. Je ne renie pas ce qui c'est passé dans l'entrepôt. Cela a été merveilleux, cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne m'avait traité aussi bien. Tu m'as donné tellement d'amour.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

\- Ne t'excuse pas… C'était ton premier pas vers ta guérison. Et le premier pas vers une nouvelle vie pour moi. Je ne regrette rien. Mais il est temps maintenant que tu lui dises.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme, et se tourna pour examiner la ville à ses pieds. Elle avait remarqué Joy dans l'ombre de la porte-fenêtre. Elle décida que le moment était venu pour lui de déposer son fardeau.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment je pouvais savoir tout ce par quoi tu passais avant même que tu ne le saches toi-même ? fit-elle en tournant ses yeux azur vers lui.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec surprise. Jamais, en effet, il ne s'était posé de questions. Il avait toujours supposé qu'elle avait fait des études de psychologie. Ce qu'elle laissait sous-entendre était horrible.

\- J'avais à peine 18 ans, je venais de terminer mon premier stage d'auxiliaire civile dans un des commissariats les plus difficiles de la ville. Un jeune garçon de la haute société a été kidnappé par un gang. Les fédéraux s'en sont bien sûr mêlés et, vu mon expérience sur le terrain, j'ai été inclue dans l'équipe.

\- Mais tu étais si jeune, je veux dire….

\- Jeune mais expérimentée, je suis dans la police depuis l'âge de quinze ans, Largo. C'était un programme qui avait été mis en place à l'époque par la ville pour aider les jeunes en difficulté. Je venais de perdre mes parents dans un accident de la route. Ca été une bénédiction pour moi. Ma famille d'accueil a été plus qu'heureuse de me voir disparaître de leur vie. J'étais une civile au sein de la police, mais j'avais au moins un avenir. Quand ce petit garçon a été enlevé, la presse nous est tombée dessus et les fédéraux ont voulu précipiter les choses.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- C'est moi qu'ils ont désigné pour remettre la rançon… J'avais la même allure que la nurse alors j'ai pris sa place. Mon capitaine ne voulait pas, arguant que l'un de ses voyous pouvait me reconnaître. Mais les fédéraux n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête et m'ont envoyé soi-disant protégée par une de leur meilleure équipe.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Au moment de remettre la rançon, l'un des types m'a reconnue. J'avais fait coffrer son frère pour trafic de drogue quelques mois auparavant. Ils me sont tombés dessus. Je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir.

\- Et les fédéraux ?

\- Je ne les ai jamais vus venir. L'un des types m'a frappé et puis le trou noir. C'est quand je me suis réveillée que le cauchemar a commencé. Les quolibets, les insultes tout ca je m'en foutais bien mais après...

\- Après ? demanda Largo les yeux pleins de larmes. Il se doutait de ce que la jeune femme allait lui révéler.

\- Après ils m'ont frappé et ils m'ont violé tous autant qu'ils étaient. Plusieurs fois… Aucune humiliation ne m'a été épargnée. Ils m'ont marquée à vie.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Elle retira alors le bracelet en cuir qui ne la quittait jamais. Il avait toujours cru que c'était un bijou porte-bonheur. Il vit avec horreur un pentagramme gravé à même la peau. Il remarqua aussi une fine cicatrice semblable à celle que lui-même portait à ses poignets. Il resta muet, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- Quand ils en eurent fini avec moi, ils m'ont ouvert les veines. Ils voulaient que je meure, ils étaient furieux de s'être fait doubler par la police. Je devais servir d'exemple. Heureusement mes collègues m'ont retrouvée et je m'en suis sortie. Même si, pendant un moment, j'aurais préféré comme toi qu'ils ne me trouvent jamais. Tout comme toi, je me suis murée dans le silence. A la différence de toi, tout le monde savait et ca me tordait les tripes quand je croisais leur regard plein de pitié. Je me suis repliée sur moi-même et me suis investie entièrement dans le travail.

\- Tu t'en es sorti, non ? Comment ?

\- Tu veux dire ce qui a tout déclenché ? Un jour, une jeune femme est entrée dans le commissariat. Elle semblait furieuse. Elle s'est arrêté devant mon bureau et a sortit une arme et une photo. Elle l'a pointée sur moi en hurlant que si sa petite sœur était morte, c'était de ma faute. Mon équipier de l'époque n'a eu aucun mal à la maîtriser avant qu'elle ne puisse faire feu.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce gang qui avait enlevé le gamin avait fait subir à cette jeune fille d'à peine seize ans la même chose qu'à moi. Elle ne l'a pas supporté et elle a mis fin à ses jours.

\- Pourquoi ta faute ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller témoigner à leur procès. Si je l'avais fait peut-être serait-elle encore en vie.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Ils s'en sont sortis ?

\- Oui. On n'a jamais retrouvé le gosse. Seul mon témoignage pouvait les envoyer en prison mais j'ai été lâche. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et cette jeune fille n'aura jamais le bonheur de devenir une belle jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Tu…

\- Après ça, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. J'ai demandé ma mutation à Los Angeles. Là-bas, je me suis inscrite à ce centre dans lequel je t'ai traîné. Une fois que j'ai commencé à parler, il m'a semblé que je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Je leur ai tout dit mes souffrances, mes peurs, mes frustrations, et tu sais quoi ? Je me suis sentie libéré. Je n'avais plus peur parce que je n'étais plus seule. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir vécu ce même enfer. Il y a eut un deuxième procès et cette fois-là je peux te jurer que je suis allée témoigner. Je le devais bien à cette jeune fille et à ce petit garçon dont ils ont pris la vie.

Elle releva la tête et vit le visage de Largo pleins de larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il put. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire le bouleversait au plus haut point. Lui qui avait cru qu'il n'y avait pas pire que ce qui lui était arrivé, se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à traverser cette souffrance. Jessica était en train de lui offrir l'opportunité de se libérer lui aussi de son fardeau. Bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait guérit pour autant. Le chemin serait encore long avant qu'il ne puisse être en paix avec le tourbillon de ses sentiments. Joy, de son côté, ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle essuya une larme sur sa joue. Jamais elle ne pourrait plus regarder cette jeune femme de la même manière. Elle comprenait maintenant comment elle avait pu gérer le cauchemar éveillé de Largo.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Quand je pense à tout ce que je t'ai dis… Tu ne le méritais pas.

\- Tu étais en colère Largo. Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit là, dans cette ruelle, a été une épreuve pour toi, aussi dure que la mienne.

\- J'aurais dû me méfier quand je les ai vus m'entourer. Tout s'est passé tellement vite qu'avant que je ne puisse faire quoique se soit, je me suis retrouvé à genoux dans cette ruelle. Tu ne peux imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand le premier d'entre eux m'a… Si tu peux l'imaginer.

\- Il t'a quoi, Largo ? l'interrogea Jessica en cherchant à lui faire dire les mots qu'il redoutait tant.

Joy avait les mains crispées sur les doubles rideaux. Alors ce que Kerensky et elle soupçonnaient était vrai. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage en voyant Largo chercher les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il cachait au fond de lui et qui l'empêchait d'être heureux

\- Il m'a…

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à dire ces mots libérateurs parce que se serait admettre que ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là était une réalité qu'il ne pourrait plus fuir. Il sentit la main de Jessica sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Il m'a violé… Lui et ses amis. Ils m'ont violé. Ils ont fait de moi leur chose et je ne pouvais rien faire. Si tu savais comme je les hais. Ils m'ont volé ma vie !

Il se laissa glisser à terre contre la rambarde de la terrasse. Il sanglotait. Toute cette souffrance retenue depuis si longtemps sortait enfin. Jessica s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait la tête cachée dans son cou. Elle ne disait rien mais le tenait serré fort pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il n'était pas seul. Joy regarda la scène, ne sachant si elle devait sortir de l'ombre. Son regard croisa celui de Jessica qui lui fit signe de la tête de rester là où elle était. Joy acquiesça sachant que la jeune femme devait avoir de très bonnes raisons pour cela. Quand enfin la tempête se calma, il releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux de celle qui le forçait à regarder cette vérité, qu'il avait caché à tout le monde, en face. Il n'y vit qu'une immense douceur, une immense tendresse. Il posa à nouveau la tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux ne voulant pas laisser échapper ce sentiment d'apaisement qu'elle lui procurait.

\- C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais rien dit à Joy ? demanda Jessica d'une voix douce.

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est pour cela que tu te contentes de ces aventures sans lendemain ?

\- Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de moi, Jessica ? Je ne…

\- Tu crois que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête

\- Pourquoi ? Elle t'aime, tu sais. Elle t'aime vraiment.

\- Et je l'aime aussi. Je l'aime à un point. J'ai cru devenir fou l'année dernière quand elle a été blessée à Montréal. Il y a même eut un début d'idylle entre nous.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être a-t-elle sentit que je n'étais pas prêt.

\- Possible en effet. Mais il va falloir que tu lui parles tôt ou tard Largo, te cacher ne mène à rien de bon.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit. Le jour où tu es venue à l'hôpital après que j'ai tenté de…, dit il en caressant les deux cicatrices à ses poignets. Je ne supporterais jamais de voir de la pitié ou du rejet dans son regard. Je l'aime trop pour cela. Je crois que cela finirait de me détruire.

Joy vit Jessica lui faire un signe de tête. Elle sortit enfin de l'obscurité. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire mais elle n'avait aucun doute quant à ses sentiments pour celui qui se blottissait dans les bras de Jessica. Celle-ci paraissait épuisée, comme si elle absorbait une partie de la souffrance du jeune homme.

\- Je crois que tu la sous-estimes mais quoi qu'il arrive, c'est à elle de prendre la décision, tu ne crois pas ? C'est à elle de décider si elle veut passer le reste de sa vie avec toi et non à toi.

\- Je sais mais cela me panique qu'elle puisse…

\- … Te rejeter ? termina Jessica.

Il hocha la tête. Jessica sourit à Joy. Celle-ci s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme qui ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa présence.

\- Je l'aime tant.

\- Et moi aussi je t'aime, fit-elle en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Joy ? Comment ? dit Largo en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je suis venue récupérer le foulard que j'avais oublié cet après midi et je vous ai entendu parler. Je ne voulais pas écouter mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher.

\- Et tu as tout entendu ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux n'osant pas affronter son regard. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

\- Regarde-moi, demanda-t-elle. Je t'aime et quoi qu'il te soit arrivé, nous le surmonterons ensemble, tu m'entends, ensemble.

Jessica se releva et regarda le couple s'embrasser. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi était-elle capable de résoudre les problèmes des autres et pas les siens ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance avec celui pour qui son cœur battait. Il aimait bien trop les femmes pour ne s'intéresser qu'à une seule d'entre elles. Elle, en l'occurrence. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant les amoureux se découvrir à la lueur de la lune et commença à préparer ses bagages. Elle partirait à l'aube, ses amis n'avaient plus besoin d'elle et son capitaine l'attendait de pied ferme à Los Angeles pour lui botter les fesses pour avoir disparu ainsi. Elle sourit en songeant à la tête de son supérieur quand elle l'avait appelé par vidéo conférence depuis le bureau de Largo pour lui expliquer toute l'affaire. Les policiers impliqués dans ce trafic de drogue, et qui l'avaient piégée, avaient été arrêtés. Le corps d'Arthur Landis avait été retrouvé dans l'entrepôt où Nestor Montrose avait trouvé la mort. Le fameux enregistrement se trouvait dans une consigne de la gare routière de New York, il y avait aussi tout un dossier sur le réseau que Kerensky se chargea de remettre aux autorités. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait suivit l'un des convoyeurs de Montrose, espérant découvrir qui était l'associé de celui-ci, jusqu'à un entrepôt où avait lieux l'échange. Elle s'était fait repérer et n'avait pu leur échapper. Landis avait cherché par tous les moyens de la faire avouer où elle avait caché les informations mais, par manque de temps, les deux associés avaient décidé de l'éliminer. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Elle remerciait le destin d'avoir remis Largo sur sa route. Elle ferma son sac qui ne contenait pas grand chose, prit un bloc note qui traînait sur la commode et écrivit deux lettres, l'une pour Largo et l'autre pour celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

xxxxx

Le matin suivant, Simon entra dans le penthouse la mine réjouie. Maintenant que le danger était passé, il pensait prendre son temps pour conquérir celle qui, depuis quelques semaines, l'obnubilait. Toutes ses conquêtes de ses dernières semaines n'étaient que du vent, des histoires qu'il racontait pour dissimuler sa peine. Il était persuadé que la jeune femme n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Il était seulement le bouffon de service, il n'avait pas grand chose à offrir contrairement à son meilleur ami.

\- Ben tu en fais une tête Largo ? Où est Jessica ? Je lui ai promis un petit déjeuner pantagruélique.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Partie ? Comment ça partie ?

\- Elle est rentrée à Los Angeles. Elle a laissé ça pour toi.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe. Simon s'assit sur le canapé et regarda la lettre pendant un instant avant de la lire. Largo regarda son ami se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Il s'était bien douté que Simon ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune femme mais qu'intimidé par leur lien, il n'avait rien osé dire.

\- Elle m'aime…dit-il médusé, elle m'aime…

Largo sourit à Joy, jamais il n'avait vu Simon dans un état pareil.

\- Je dois aller la rejoindre… Je ne peux la laisser s'en aller comme ça… Largo, je…

\- Calme-toi. Je me suis douté du contenu de la lettre alors j'ai fait préparer le jet. Nous y allons tous les trois. Il est hors de question qu'elle nous quitte par la petite porte. Je préviens Kerensky et on pourra y aller.

Largo composa le numéro du Russe à qui il avait donné son week-end de libre.

\- Allô ? répondit une voix féminine.

\- Je pourrais parler à Georgi ?

\- Oui, un moment. Chaton, je crois que c'est ton patron.

Joy et Simon sourirent à ce surnom de chaton. Largo les regarda avec surprise.

\- Largo ? fit Kerensky en essayant de ne pas rire sous les chatouillis de Scilia.

\- Euh…. Nous partons pour Los Angeles rejoindre Jessica. Nous avons deux mots à lui dire. Quant à toi profite bien de ton week-end, chaton, termina Largo en souriant.

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner.

Kerensky raccrocha. Il regarda avec une envie renouvelée celle qui venait de lui fait passer une nuit mémorable. Il l'embrassa avec fougue tandis qu'elle lui griffait le dos. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne se lasserait d'étreindre ce corps qui s'accordait si bien avec le sien. Ils entreprirent une danse sensuelle qui les mena dans les hautes sphères du plaisir.

xxxxx

Dans le jet, Largo et Joy regardaient Simon tourner en rond. Il était très nerveux à l'idée de déclarer sa flamme.

\- Arrête Simon, dit Joy en souriant, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?

\- Parce que… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et si elle ne veut pas de moi ?

\- Attend, toi, Simon, le plus grand dragueur de tous les temps, tu ne saurais pas quoi dire à une femme ? se moqua Joy.

\- C'est pas drôle ! C'est pas pareil !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil parce que tu l'aimes vraiment, dit Largo en lui donnant un verre de bourbon.

\- Oui, fit Simon en se laissant tomber sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Allez, calme-toi mon grand, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle partie ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle a peut-être eu peur, dit Joy avec un sourire rassurant. Ta réputation en matière de femmes n'est plus à faire et Jessica a vu comment tu te comportais pendant le temps qu'elle a passé au penthouse.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tu peux me dire combien de femmes tu as fait défiler dans ton lit durant son séjour parmi nous ? S'enquit Joy.

\- Aucune, c'était des histoires, répondit Simon d'une petite voix.

\- Des histoires peut-être mais Jess t'a vu avec une femme différente quasiment tous les jours, reprit largo. La connaissant, elle a fait la seule conclusion qui s'imposait

\- Ce que je peux être bête... Je croyais...

\- Tu croyais quoi ? demanda Largo avec curiosité.

\- Qu'elle t'aimait toi…

\- Je reconnais que nos relations ont pu sembler ambiguës, mais je la considère comme une grande sœur, c'est tout. Et si tu m'en avais parlé, je te l'aurais dit, grand benêt !

\- Une grande sœur ? Vu la manière dont tu la regardais, c'était difficile à croire...

\- Simon, j'ai toujours aimé Joy même si... C'est une autre histoire. Mais Jess et moi avons un passé commun et c'est ce passé qui nous lie d'une certaine manière. Je l'aime, je la regarde avec amour mais cela s'arrête là. Et tu sais quoi, je serais ravi si vous nous faisiez plein de petits Ovronnaz !

\- A condition qu'ils tiennent de leur mère, plaisanta Joy pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous les trois se mirent un rire.

\- Tu sais, c'est une très bonne idée, pleins de bébés qui me ressemblent.

\- Oh mon dieu non ! fit Joy horrifiée. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les baby-sitters, continua-t-elle.

\- Ah non, tu seras trop occupée à pouponner toi aussi, fit Simon en lui tirant la langue.

xxxxx

Jessica regardait les enfants jouer sur la plage, assise sur la terrasse, en buvant une tasse de thé. Elle avait retrouvé avec un certain plaisir sa petite maison. A part un peu de poussière, tout était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé. Sa réunion avec son capitaine s'était mieux passée qu'elle l'avait prévue. Celui-ci était tellement soulagé de la retrouver en pleine forme qu'il n'avait pas rouspété une seule fois contre le fait qu'elle ait, encore une fois, désobéit à ses ordres en continuant son enquête en solo. Jessica soupira, Simon lui manquait. Elle posa une main sur la porte-fenêtre pour l'ouvrir quand quelque chose sur le côté attira son attention. Elle se retourna et aperçut Christine Montrose. Elle la regardait sans vraiment la voir, son sac à main serré contre sa poitrine. Elle ressemblait presque à une statue habillée tout en noir et avait ses cheveux montés en un chignon qui la faisait paraître plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était.

\- Mme Montrose ? Que faites-vous là ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle dévisagea celle qu'elle rendait responsable de son malheur.

\- Mme Montrose ?

Celle-ci fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une arme qu'elle pointa sur la jeune femme.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ? C'était un homme si bon !

\- Bon ? On ne doit pas parler de la même personne.

\- Nestor a toujours pris soin de moi, c'était un homme admirable.

\- Il n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il semblait être. C'était un être malfaisant qui adorait faire souffrir les gens !

\- Vous mentez ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Et ça se sont des mensonges ? fit-elle sèchement en ouvrant son chemisier pour lui montrer la cicatrice encore rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est lui qui vous a fait cela ? Nous étions mariés depuis vingt-cinq ans ! Vous n'êtes qu'une mythomane ! cria-t-elle avec une fureur qui faisait trembler son arme.

Joy arrêta la voiture devant la maison de Jessica. Ils en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée en taquinant Simon qui faisait tout son possible pour garder son calme. Largo allait sonner quand ils entendirent une détonation provenant de l'arrière de la maison. Ils se précipitèrent sur le petit chemin qui menait à la terrasse. Joy arriva la première et aperçût une femme qui visait Jessica étendue sur le sol. Elle s'approcha doucement et la désarma d'un geste.

\- Laissez-moi ! Elle mérite de mourir ! C'est à cause d'elle si je suis seule ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant.

Largo aida Joy à la maîtriser tandis que Simon s'agenouillait près de Jessica.

\- Jessy ? Hey ! Réponds-moi !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux avec peine et reconnu celui qu'elle aimait. Elle leva une main tremblante et caressa le visage de Simon doucement. Elle referma les yeux et sa main retomba inerte sur le sol.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Largo aides-moi ! Appelle une ambulance !

\- Calme-toi Simon, dit Largo en s'agenouillant près de lui. Les secours sont en route.

Il posa ses doigts sur le cou de Jess et sentit un pouls battre faiblement mais régulièrement.

\- Elle est vivante, elle a juste perdu connaissance.

\- Elle ne peut pas mourir, pas quand j'ai enfin trouvé la bonne personne. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement ! fit-il en laissant ses larmes couler librement sur le visage.

\- Je sais vieux frère, mais elle est forte. Elle va s'en sortir.

Joy regardait Simon serrer désespérément la main de Jessica. Elle se tourna vers la femme responsable de ce malheur.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

\- Parce qu'elle a tué le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé !

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tué.

\- Peut-être mais elle est responsable de sa mort.

\- Vous êtes complètement stupide de croire que votre mari était un saint.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous osez sous-entendre ?

\- La vérité !

Joy prit la femme de Montrose par le bras et l'emmena vers l'ordinateur qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Elle se connecta au bunker et fit apparaître le dossier avec les informations que Kerensky avait réuni au cours de l'enquête. Christine Montrose blêmissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait l'étendue des activités illégales de son mari. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri de stupeur

\- Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Joy se tourna vers la terrasse où les ambulanciers tentaient de sauver la vie de Jessica. Largo soutenait Simon qui attendait avec une impatience croissante le verdict des deux soignants. Il vit Mme Montrose à travers la baie vitrée et la colère le submergea. Comment cette femme avait-elle osé s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait ? Pendant un instant, il voulut aller lui infliger le même traitement qu'à Jessica, mais un signe des ambulanciers l'arrêta dans son élan, ils étaient prêts à la transporter. Il suivit le brancard jusqu'à l'ambulance où il grimpa à l'arrière avec l'ambulancier.

xxxxx

Scilia et Georgi avaient enfin décidé de sortir de dessous leur moelleuse couette, seulement pour se plonger dans un bon bain moussant chaud et regarder la télé tout en se laissant aller au bien être de sentir leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Le téléphone sonna et Kerensky décrocha.

\- Oui ? répondit Kerensky paresseusement.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? fit Largo d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- On est à l'hôpital, Jessica a été blessée.

\- C'est grave ?

\- On ne sait pas trop, elle est encore en chirurgie…

\- Je prends le prochain vol pour Los Angeles. Vous êtes à quel hôpital ?

\- Au Cedar Sinai…

\- Et Simon, comment prend-il la chose ?

\- Comment tu…

\- J'ai des yeux et des oreilles et je sais m'en servir.

\- Pas très bien.

Georgi raccrocha et croisa le regard contrarié de Scilia.

\- Je suis désolé, mon ange mais le devoir m'appelle.

\- Je croyais que tu avais ton week-end de libre ?

\- En théorie… Mais tu te souviens de la jeune femme que tu m'as aidée à retrouver ?

\- Oui…

\- Elle vient d'être blessée…

\- Quel rapport avec toi ?

\- Je lui ai servi de garde du corps et nous sommes devenus de très bons amis. Je ne peux pas ne pas être là alors qu'elle a besoin de moi.

\- Je vois que je passe après tes amis, rétorqua-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. J'ai une idée… Viens avec moi, fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je vienne ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour me présenter tes amis…

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils y verront un inconvénient.

xxxxx

Dans la salle d'attente du service chirurgie, Simon faisait les cent pas. Joy feuilletait un magazine sans vraiment le lire. Largo, quant à lui, était allé chercher du ravitaillement à la cafétéria.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Quand nous allions être heureux...

\- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, dit Joy en le prenant par les épaules et en le forçant à s'asseoir. La seule chose dont tu dois être persuadé, c'est qu'elle va s'en sortir.

\- Tu crois ? murmura Simon les yeux pleins de tristesse.

\- Sinon elle aurait déjà pris la fuite en entendant ton humour plus que douteux !

\- C'est fou ce que tu peux être rassurante, dit-il avec un maigre sourire.

\- Mais à ton service mon grand. On peut toujours faire appel à moi dans ces cas-là.

Largo arriva un sac de beignets et trois cafés. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse et s'assit à coté de Simon. Ca faisait près de cinq heures que Jessica était au bloc. Cette attente était insupportable pour eux. Largo essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas la perdre alors que le destin avait voulu que leurs chemins se croisent à nouveau. Il vit Kerensky arriver au pas de course suivit de près par une belle jeune femme rousse.

\- Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à peine arrivé.

\- Toujours aucune nouvelle, répondit Largo en se levant pour le saluer.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- La femme de Montrose a voulu venger la mort de son cher époux, dit Joy.

\- J'aurais dû y penser, dit Kerensky.

\- Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle réagirait ainsi, dit Largo d'une voix triste.

\- Vous l'avez arrêté ? s'enquit le Russe en glissant un regard inquiet vers Simon qui était toujours silencieux.

\- Oui, elle s'est rendue aux autorités sans résistance, dit Joy. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'elle se soit rendu compte de la vraie nature de son mari. Pour elle, il était le meilleur homme qui puisse exister. Cela a été un choc pour elle d'apprendre qu'il était un criminel sans aucune pitié.

Le silence retomba dans la salle d'attente. Le chirurgien vint les rejoindre. Il semblait épuisé comme s'il avait mené une longue bataille.

\- Vous êtes là pour Mlle Wardfield ?

\- Oui, comment va-t-elle ? demanda Largo.

\- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. On a réussi à la stabiliser.

\- Elle va s'en sortir, Doc ? questionna Simon avec inquiétude.

\- Oui mais…

\- Mais ? répéta Kerensky.

\- Il risque d'y avoir de sérieuses séquelles. La balle a frôlé la moelle épinière et un hématome s'est formé.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle est paralysée ? fit Largo le visage inquiet.

\- Pour le moment, oui. Ses jambes sont effectivement paralysées.

\- C'est définitif ?

\- Nous ne le saurons que lorsque l'hématome se sera résorbé.

\- Et dans combien de temps pourra-t-on savoir si….

\- Pas avant quelques semaines malheureusement, dit la femme rousse qui accompagnait le Russe, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est entre les meilleures mains possibles.

\- Scilia ? Tu connais ma patiente ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… C'est une longue histoire. Tiens-nous au courant.

\- Content de t'avoir revue…

\- Oui, moi aussi David. Va te reposer, tu as l'air d'un zombie.

\- A vos ordres princesse. Une infirmière viendra vous prévenir dès que vous pourrez la voir.

Le médecin repartit laissant l'Intel Unit surprise. Kerensky se retourna vers Scilia, des questions pleins les yeux.

\- Princesse ? fit-il sur un ton agacé.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, chaton, David est tout simplement mon ex-mari. Tu te souviens, je t'en ai parlé.

\- Chaton ? répéta Largo avec un demi-sourire. Je comprends mieux.

\- Vous comprenez quoi ? demanda Scilia avec curiosité.

\- Rien, rien… Je me présente Largo Winch, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Ah oui, le fameux patron, répondit-elle en la serrant. Scilia Matthews. Navrée, j'aurai préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Merci. Outre le fait que cela soit votre ex-mari, est-ce que c'est vraiment un bon médecin ?

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je pense que c'est vraiment le meilleur étant donnée les circonstances.

\- Sauvé la vie ? répéta Kerensky étonné.

\- C'est une longue histoire et je ne crois que cela soit l'endroit et le moment de te la raconter. Si vous le permettez, je vais voir si Maguy travaille aujourd'hui, elle pourra me donner de plus amples informations sur l'état de votre amie.

xxxxx

Simon avait profité de la discussion entre la petite amie du Russe et Largo pour s'éclipser. Il avait trouvé refuge dans la chapelle de l'hôpital. Cet endroit calme et accueillant le rassurait face aux tourbillons de ses sentiments. Il s'était installé au fond de la pièce qui était dans la pénombre. Il avait fermé les yeux et se souvenait des moments qu'il avait passé avec la jeune femme au penthouse, leurs crises de rire, leurs batailles rangées, ces moments de discussions où il s'était laissé aller à raconter un peu de son passé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle lui avait juste sourit et l'avait embrassé affectueusement sur la joue. Il entendit la porte de la chapelle s'ouvrir mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Il sentit une présence sur le banc près de lui.

\- Simon ? Ça va ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- Laisse-moi Joy. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Comme tu veux, fit-elle en se levant.

\- Joy ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on peut m'aimer ?

\- J'y arrive bien, moi, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Simon sourit à son tour mais ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant.

\- Non sérieusement, Joy, tu crois vraiment qu'une femme comme Jessica peut m'aimer ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ? Tu as des doutes ?

\- Qui n'en aurait pas, ça paraît presque trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ?

\- De mon passé… Si jamais elle découvre qui je suis vraiment, je suis sûr qu'elle partira en courant.

\- Simon, le passé est derrière toi. Tu as fait des erreurs, nous en faisons tous, même moi. Mais si elle t'aime vraiment, cela n'aura aucune espèce d'importance.

\- Et si…

\- Si quoi ?

\- Si je ne suis pas capable de l'aimer comme elle le mérite ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de relation à long terme. Quand ça devenait trop sérieux avec une fille, je me suis toujours arrangé pour tout saboter.

\- Cela sera peut-être différent cette fois. L'amour est une chose très étrange. Et, reprit-elle avec un air complice, si jamais tu la fais souffrir, c'est à moi que tu auras affaire.

Largo entra et leur fit signe le rejoindre.

\- Ils viennent de l'installer dans la chambre 304. On peut aller la voir mais juste cinq minute et une personne seulement. Je pensais que….

\- T'es un frère…, fit Simon en dirigeant précipitamment vers les ascenseurs.

Largo se tourna vers Joy avec un air curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Non Largo, je ne révélerais rien, rappelle-toi le secret de la confession.

Elle partit en laissant le jeune homme abasourdit.

xxxxx

Kerensky regardait Scilia boire son café. Ils s'étaient installés à la cafétéria pour laisser Joy et Largo un peu seuls.

\- Vas-y… Dis-le… Tu en meurs d'envie ! fit-elle en posant sa tasse.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu n'aurais pas des questions sur David par le plus grand des hasards ?

\- Non.

\- Chaton, tu es un très bon amant mais tu ne sais pas me mentir, dit-elle avec un air coquin.

Kerensky se passa la main dans les cheveux. De toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, elle était l'une des seules à pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Tu as une histoire à me raconter, je crois.

\- Il y a neuf ans, j'ai un eu un grave accident de voiture. Un chauffard ivre nous a percutées de plein fouet alors que nous revenions du cinéma avec une amie. Mary est morte sur le coup et si David n'avait pas été de garde cette nuit-là, je ne sais pas si je serais encore là. Il était interne et je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu m'apporter des fleurs quand je suis sortie des soins intensifs. Ca été le début d'une belle histoire d'amour, dit-elle en laissant échapper un soupir plein de nostalgie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il s'est passé qu'un an après notre mariage, j'ai eu un enfant. Un petit garçon… Nous l'avions appelé Thomas. Il était si fier d'être papa…(Elle fit une pause et but une autre gorgée de café). Un soir, je suis montée dans la nursery pour lui faire boire son biberon, je l'ai trouvé mort dans son berceau. A l'hôpital le médecin nous a annoncé qu'il était décédé de la mort subite du nourrisson, il avait deux mois à peine. Quelque chose s'est cassée ce jour-là. David s'est réfugié dans le travail, devenant le brillant chirurgien qu'il est, et moi, je suis partie à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Kerensky en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne pouvais savoir… Si on rentrait ?

\- Oui… Laisse-moi d'abord prévenir Largo et prendre des nouvelles de Jess.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la cafétéria main dans la main.

xxxxx

Simon entra doucement dans la chambre. Celle-ci était dans la pénombre et seul le bruit des moniteurs rompait le silence de la pièce. Il détailla la jeune femme allongée sur le lit. Elle était très pâle et semblait encore plus fragile les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Il n'osait pas la toucher, craignant d'aggraver son état par un simple contact. Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de la voir ainsi immobile dans un sommeil artificiel. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, les mots restaient prisonniers de sa gorge et semblaient vouloir l'étouffer. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler sentiment… Enfin si… Enfin non, pas de vrais sentiments. J'ai eu beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie mais très peu qui ont eu autant d'importance que toi. En quelques semaines, tu as su capturer mon cœur pourtant si volage. Et maintenant, ça me fait peur… Parce que j'ai toujours fini par détruire celle que j'aimais, par lui faire beaucoup de mal…. Et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te faire du mal… Tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment, j'ai fait des trucs moches, très moches….

La porte s'ouvrit et une infirmière lui fit signe que le temps impartit était terminé. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, lançant un dernier regard à celle qu'il aimait. Largo et Joy l'attendaient dans le couloir. Ils l'entourèrent et l'emmenèrent vers la salle d'attente.

\- Elle paraît si fragile, dit-il en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises.

\- Mais elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir, répondit Largo avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir. Tu devrais te reposer. Joy nous a réservé une chambre dans le petit hôtel juste à côté de l'hôpital. Kerensky et son amie y sont déjà.

\- Non merci, je préfère rester ici.

\- Elle ne reprendra pas connaissance avant quelques heures, si elle te voit dans cet état tu vas lui faire peur, tenta de plaisanter Joy.

\- Non, c'est gentil, mais allez-y. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

\- Simon, il est hors de question que tu restes ici tout seul. Nous sommes tes amis et puis tu n'es pas le seul à te faire du souci pour elle, dit Largo, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, la nuit risque d'être longue.

xxxxx

Deux jours plus tard Jessica avait été installée dans une chambre individuelle. Celle-ci avait obstinément refusé de voir ses amis depuis que le docteur David Mitchell avait fait le point avec elle sur son état. Largo, de son coté, avait convaincu le médecin de la faire transférer dans un centre hospitalier à New York où elle recevrait les meilleurs soins possibles. Joy, Kerensky et Scilia attendaient près de la porte de la chambre Largo et Simon qui devaient annoncer à la jeune femme son prochain départ vers la grande pomme. Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand soudain un grand fracas les fit sursauter. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix sans pour autant comprendre ce qui se disait.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir vivant ? demanda Joy hilare en imaginant la scène.

Un autre objet vint se fracasser contre la porte suivit de deux autres bruits sourds qu'ils ne parvinrent pas à identifier. Le silence se fit et Kerensky regarda la garde du corps en souriant.

\- Oui, elle a plus de munitions.

A cet instant, Largo et Simon ressortirent en piteux état. On entendit juste la voix de Jessica hurler, avant que la porte ne se referme, de ne plus jamais l'approcher s'ils tenaient un tant soit peu à la vie. La chemise de Simon était trempée et Largo n'était dans un meilleur état que son comparse, des feuilles et des pétales de roses restaient accrochés à ses cheveux. Scilia et Joy avaient beaucoup de mal à garder leur sérieux devant un tel spectacle.

\- Mesdames, je ne veux pas entendre un mot sortir de votre bouche, fit Simon en se demandant si on n'avait pas échangé sa bien-aimée contre un démon vengeur.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien entendu, mais je crois qu'elle a dit non, dit Georgi en souriant.

Joy et Scilia pouffèrent de rire en regardant la mine dépitée des deux amis.

\- Vous permettez que j'aille lui parler ? demanda Scilia en recouvrant un peu de sérieux.

\- Si vous êtes suicidaire, fit Simon en boudant.

\- Elle ne l'est pas. Jess n'a plus de munitions, elle ne risque rien, expliqua Kerensky avec un air malicieux.

La jeune femme entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Tous tendirent l'oreille mais ils n'entendirent aucun bruit suspect. Celle-ci ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, en annonçant tranquillement que tout était arrangé. Simon regarda Largo n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Comment ? Vous pouvez répéter ? firent les deux hommes en chœur.

\- Elle a accepté de venir à New York, répondit Scilia le plus calmement possible.

\- C'est une blague, dit Simon désappointé. Elle vous connaît à peine, vous lui parlez pendant cinq minutes et elle dit oui. Nous, ça fait une demi-heure que l'on s'évertue à lui faire comprendre que c'est la meilleure solution et elle nous envoie tout ce qu'elle a sous la main à la figure ! ! !

\- Elle est très convaincante quand elle le veut, vous pouvez me faire confiance, commenta Kerensky.

\- Mais que lui avez-vous dit ? demanda Largo avec curiosité tout en essayant de se débarrasser des pétales de roses dans ses cheveux.

\- Je lui ai tout simplement dit que je m'occuperais d'elle personnellement quand elle sera arrivée au centre de rééducation.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je suis tout simplement le chef de service de réadaptation fonctionnelle où elle doit être soignée.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire avant non ? éclata Simon furieux.

\- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, répondit Scilia innocemment.

\- Et toi, tu savais ? demanda Simon en regardant le Russe.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire ?

\- Non, c'était plus intéressant de vous voir essayer de la convaincre.

Joy explosa de rire et se dirigea en courant vers les ascenseurs avant que Simon ne puisse répliquer. De son coté, Largo sourit en voyant le Suisse arriver devant les portes fermées de l'ascenseur sans pouvoir s'arrêter à temps.

xxxxx

Le lendemain après-midi, l'Intel Unit était en route pour New York à bord du jet. Largo et Joy étaient confortablement installée dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Kerensky se reposait dans un des fauteuils et Simon était assis en face de lui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Elle ne te manque pas trop ?

\- Qui ?

\- La belle rousse… Tu sais celle qui en ce moment se trouve dans l'avion sanitaire avec Jessica…

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi à ta place…

\- Quoi à ma place ?

\- Ben, je me méfierai de cet infirmier qui les accompagne… Il est très mignon…

\- Et alors ?

\- Il peut être à son goût…

\- En tout cas, il a l'air d'être au tien.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? fit Simon offusqué.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le cockpit. Largo et Joy éclatèrent de rire dès que celui-ci eut disparu dans la cabine de pilotage.

\- Tu crois vraiment que l'infirmier est à son goût ? demanda Joy entre deux hoquets de rire.

xxxxx

Le jour suivant, Simon alla voir Jessica qui avait été installée dans une chambre du service de Scilia. Elle devait encore passer deux bonnes semaines immobiles avant de commencer sa rééducation. Il espérait que la jeune femme serait de meilleure humeur qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Il avait un bouquet de roses dans une main et un énorme nounours dans l'autre. Il frappa à la porte et n'obtint aucune réponse. Il entra et découvrit la jeune femme allongée sur le lit, la tête tournée vers la baie vitrée.

\- Jess ?

\- Va-t'en Simon ! dit-elle en continuant de fixer la baie vitrée.

\- Non.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

\- Tu ne peux continuer à fuir tes amis… Tu ne peux pas continuer à me fuir…

\- Je t'interdis de m'aimer, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Trop tard, je t'aime déjà beaucoup trop pour renoncer à toi.

\- Et moi, je te demande de m'oublier. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut.

\- Laisse-moi en juger… Jessy regarde-moi.

\- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller et dis aux autres que ce n'est pas la peine de se déranger, ils viendront pour rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtue que toi ! Mes sentiments comptent tellement peu à tes yeux ?

\- Oui… Tu ne représentes rien pour moi, confirma-t-elle en gardant le visage tourné vers la baie vitrée, des larmes menaçant de couler.

\- Je ne te crois pas, tu n'aurais pas écrit cette lettre si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi !

Une infirmière entra et demanda à Simon de sortir, elle devait emmener la jeune femme faire des radios. Simon posa le nounours et les fleurs dans le fauteuil près de la porte et sortit dans le couloir en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Jessica. Il vit l'infirmière la mettre sur une civière. Quand elle passa à sa hauteur, elle lui lança un regard perçant.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Et si tu insistes, je demanderais au service de sécurité de t'interdire l'entrée de la clinique.

L'infirmière l'emmena et Simon s'appuya contre le mur. Les dernières paroles de Jessica résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Jamais il ne l'avait sentie aussi déterminée et aussi lointaine. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Scilia.

\- C'est Jessica, elle refuse obstinément mes visites et pas seulement les miennes, mais celles de tous ses amis.

\- Laissez-lui un peu de temps, elle vient de subir un gros choc. Il faut qu'elle accepte son handicap. C'est une réaction tout à fait normale.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ?

\- N'insistez pas pour l'instant, vous ne feriez qu'aggraver les choses, mais passez me voir, je vous donnerais de ses nouvelles.

\- Combien de temps va-t-elle encore refuser de nous voir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend d'elle et de la volonté qu'elle va mettre à vouloir s'en sortir.

\- Bien, merci Scilia.

Simon s'en alla la tête baissée comme si tout le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules.

xxxxx

Un mois plus tard, Scilia finissait de faire la salade quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle sourit intérieurement, le meilleur moment de la journée était arrivé. Georgi posa sa veste en cuir dans sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et alla retrouver la jeune femme dans la cuisine, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il enlaça tendrement Scilia qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

\- Tu peux mettre la table pendant que je découpe la viande.

\- OK… Quoi de neuf au centre ? s'enquit-il en prenant les verres.

\- Je commence à désespérer. Jessica ne fait aucun effort, pourtant je sais qu'elle est capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Elle n'a pas envie de se battre et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Même Simon a abandonné, je ne l'ai pas vu cette semaine. Seul Largo continue de m'appeler tous les jours pour prendre de ses nouvelles et il désespère lui aussi de la voir se rétablir. Et toi chaton, comment était ton voyage à Vienne ? fit-elle lui tendant les assiettes.

\- Ennuyeux à mourir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Largo a insisté pour que je fasse le déplacement… Ou plutôt si, je ne le sais que trop bien.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Depuis que Jessica refuse de le voir, Simon est infernal avec tout le monde. Il s'acharne sur Largo dès qu'ils sont seuls tous les deux, expliqua Georgi en revenant près de Scilia.

\- Le pauvre, il est si malheureux.

\- Pas plus que moi. Cela fait deux jours que j'attends de pouvoir te tenir entre mes bras.

\- J'aimerais tellement les aider, soupira-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu ne peux pas aider ceux qui ne veulent pas l'être.

\- Je sais mais tout de même… Ils s'aiment tellement.

Kerensky prit la jeune femme entre ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

xxxxx

La semaine se passa sans grand changement. Scilia continuait à surveiller sa protégée qui ne faisait aucun progrès au grand désespoir de son kinésithérapeute, Marc Darcy, qui ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. En dix ans de métier, c'était la première fois qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner. Il regarda la jeune femme assise dans le fauteuil roulant qui refusait de faire tout effort. Il soupira et tenta une nouvelle approche

\- Tu sais, Jessy, ce fauteuil n'est pas ton ennemi, il n'est qu'une transition en attendant que tu puisses à nouveau faire fonctionner ses ravissantes jambes.

Jessica détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la convaincre, elle voulait qu'on la laisse seule. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à lui dire qu'elle allait guérir alors qu'elle se doutait bien que cela n'était que des mensonges destinés à alléger sa peine.

\- Jessica, je ne peux pas t'aider, tant que tu auras cette attitude.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on m'aide, je veux qu'on me laisse seule ! Est-ce trop demander ? crie-t-elle avec colère.

Elle sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit pleurer. Elle entra dans sa chambre et claqua furieusement la porte. Scilia regarda Marc tristement et secoua la tête. Il fallait trouver un moyen de la faire réagir car plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de guérison s'amenuisaient. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et composa le numéro du penthouse. Largo décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- Allô ?

\- Largo ? C'est Scilia.

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Je crois qu'on a un problème.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Jessica, elle continue de faire sa tête de mule et à refuser toute aide extérieure.

\- Comment puis-je t'aider ?

\- J'ai une idée…

xxxxx

Le soir tombait sur la ville de New York. Jessica était assise sur son fauteuil et regardait le soleil se coucher. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

\- Ca va durer encore longtemps ? demanda Largo en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ta comédie…

\- Laisse-moi !

\- Non ! On t'a assez laissé jouer les martyrs !

\- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Va-t'en maintenant !

\- Hors de question ! Pas avant que tu n'aies écouté ce que j'ai à te dire !

\- Alors dépêche-toi ! Je ne voudrais pas rater le succulent dîner que l'on nous sert.

Largo soupira. La bataille s'annonçait rude et Jessica n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

\- Te cacher comme tu le fais ne mènera à rien du bon, tu le sais très bien.

\- Tu donnes dans la psychologie de bazar maintenant ? siffla-t-elle en continuant à regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Non, j'applique simplement les conseils que m'a donnés une amie.

\- Elle n'existe plus cette amie.

\- Tu te trompes… Tu préfères tourner le dos aux gens qui t'aiment alors qu'ils n'attendent qu'un seul signe de ta part.

\- Vous n'avez rien à attendre de moi ! Quant à Simon, je lui ai demandé de m'oublier.

\- Sais-tu à quel point tu es en train de le blesser ? Il t'aime… Je ne sais pas s'il a jamais aimé aussi fort avant. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça !

\- Cela ne te regarde pas ! C'est entre Simon et moi !

\- Ca me regarde à partir du moment où il passe sa colère et sa frustration sur moi.

\- Je t'en prie Largo, laisse-moi tranquille. Je n'ai plus rien à offrir à personne. Je suis vide… Il ne reste rien….

Largo se leva et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme qui s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder. Il accroupit près d'elle.

\- Je refuse de t'entendre parler comme cela ! s'exclama-t-il avec un peu de colère, l'entêtement de la jeune femme commençait à l'énerver.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité !

\- Non, tu te trompes ! Et t'entêter ne servira à rien. C'est bien toi qui me disait que le silence n'amenait rien de bon ! C'est en train de te détruire à petit feu !

\- Je me trompais. De toute évidence, le silence est mon seul compagnon à présent.

\- Ca veut dire que tout ce que tu m'as dit n'était que des mensonges ! Que tout ce que tu m'as fait croire n'était que du vent et que cette amitié qui nous lie depuis si longtemps n'est qu'une imposture !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre amitié ! Tu avais besoin d'entendre ces mots à ce moment-là, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils puissent s'appliquer à mon cas !

\- Ben voyons ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ! Que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, ça fait mal mais je peux encore l'accepter mais pourquoi avoir dit à Simon que tu l'aimais pour ensuite le rejeter comme tu le fais ?

\- Je me suis trompée, il n'est pas celui que j'attendais.

\- Arrête de te mentir ! Tu l'aimes !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Je ne te savais pas aussi cruelle ! Ses sentiments sont réels, je ne l'ai jamais vu se mettre dans un tel état pour une femme !

\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

\- Quoi… La vérité te fait mal ? Cela veut dire que tu es encore vivante et que tu peux encore ressentir les sentiments qui sont là en toi.

La jeune femme laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis longtemps. Elle sentit Largo lui caresser le visage mais elle repoussa son geste plein de tendresse. Il se releva et la regarda avec tristesse. Elle tremblait de colère. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait se lever pour le gifler. Largo la vit avec surprise se lever de quelques centimètres avant de se laisser tomber, épuisée, sur le fauteuil. Il s'approcha à nouveau et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver.

xxxxx

Scilia et Kerensky attendaient patiemment le retour de Largo dans le bureau de celle-ci. Tous deux étaient très nerveux quant à l'issu de la conversation en cours.

\- Calme-toi mon ange, je suis sûr qu'il va la convaincre, dit Kerensky en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Tu crois ? Elle me fait vraiment peur, il y a une telle obstination dans ses yeux.

\- Tu crois qu'elle peut faire une bêtise ?

\- C'est possible. Elle met tant d'énergie à se détruire.

La porte s'ouvrit Largo apparut souriant.

\- Alors ? demanda Scilia anxieuse.

\- Elle s'est levée de quelques centimètres. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait bondir de son fauteuil pour me gifler.

\- C'est magnifique, je n'en espérais pas tant.

\- J'espère que ça va être suffisant pour lui faire entendre raison.

Le portable de Largo se mit à sonner. Joy était inquiète, elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver Simon qui devait la rejoindre pour finaliser les consignes de sécurité à mettre en place pour la journée portes ouvertes. Largo s'excusa et sortit rapidement pour rejoindre le groupe W. Kerensky embrassa Scilia et emboîta le pas de son patron. Au détour d'un couloir, il lui sembla voir une silhouette familière. Il bifurqua brusquement au moment où il vit le panneau indiquant la piscine. Son intuition lui disait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer.

xxxxx

Joy était très inquiète, le vigile à la réception venait de l'appeler pour lui dire que Simon était revenu mais dans un état d'ébriété avancée. Largo entra à ce moment-là dans le penthouse.

\- Alors du nouveau ?

\- La réception vient d'appeler, il est dans l'immeuble.

\- Eh bien, on va l'attendre devant la porte de son appartement.

Tous deux sortirent et attendirent quelques minutes mais Simon ne donna aucun signe de vie. Ils se regardèrent et eurent la même idée.

xxxxx

Jessica regardait l'eau de la piscine. Après que Largo soit sorti de la pièce, elle avait essayé de renouveler l'expérience. A sa grande déception, son corps refusait de lui obéir. Le désespoir la submergea. Rien de ce que lui avait dit Largo ne semblait avoir de sens. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Il lui fallait mettre un terme à ce mensonge qu'était devenue sa vie. Elle donna un dernier tour de roue et plongea dans la piscine. Kerensky entendit un bruit caractéristique d'immersion et se mit à courir. Il enleva sa veste et, une fois arrivé au bord du bassin, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de plonger.

xxxxx

Joy et Largo ouvrirent la porte de la terrasse. Simon était en train de faire des allés-retours sur le garde-fou en chantant une chanson paillarde. Largo approcha doucement de son ami qui ne s'était pas encore aperçut de sa présence.

\- Simon ? dit-il doucement de manière à ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Largo ! Mon pote ! cria-t-il en se retournant vivement. Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! rajouta-t-il en buvant une rasade de bourbon.

\- Si tu descendais, fit Largo en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis très bien ici… Je fais le bouffon, c'est tout ce que je sais faire.

Joy s'approcha doucement en restant hors du champ visuel de Simon.

\- Tu es ivre ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

\- Si, je suis un bouffon même la femme que j'aime, elle me croit pas !

\- Arrête tes bêtises ! répliqua Largo nerveusement.

\- Tu sais quoi, je me demande ce que je fais ici… J'ai rien à y faire… Je reste seulement parce que tu es mon pote….

\- Simon cela suffit, tu n'es pas drôle, répondit le jeune milliardaire sachant très que c'était ce que pensait une grande majorité de gens.

\- Un bouffon qui n'est pas drôle, c'est une première ! Je suis le premier bouffon triste, dit le Suisse en regardant en bas…. OHHH c'est haut ! Je suis sûr que ça doit être chouette.

\- Qu'est-ce qui doit être chouette ? demanda Largo très inquiet.

\- De faire le grand saut comme ton gentil petit papa. Avec un peu de chance, j'atterrirais même sur les pieds comme un chat. Il parait qu'ils ont neuf vies, ils pourraient m'en prêter une. Allez, on se retrouve en bas, dit-il en se jetant dans le vide.

\- Simon ! ! hurla Largo.

Joy se précipita et l'attrapa par le pied au dernier moment. Elle manqua d'être entraînée dans sa chute par le Suisse mais Largo la retint par la taille. Tous deux le remontèrent tant bien que mal sur la terrasse.

\- Pourquoi elle veut pas de moi ? dit-il avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de son ami.

xxxxx

Georgi trouva rapidement Jessica et tenta de la remonter. La jeune femme se débattit vigoureusement avant que le Russe ne la ceinture et ne la remonte à la surface. Il se dirigea vers les marches se trouvant sur un coté du bassin. Il la tira hors de l'eau avant de l'asseoir par terre.

\- Comment oses-tu ? explosa-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Tu voulais que je te laisse au fond de ce bassin ?

\- Oui, fit-elle avec colère.

\- La mort n'est pas une solution.

\- Elle l'est pour moi !

\- Tu te trompes ! dit Georgi en essayant de ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Il n'y a que moi qui puisse décider cela.

\- Et rendre tes amis malheureux ?

\- Ce sera un poids en moins sur leurs épaules !

\- Tu es stupide si tu crois qu'ils te considèrent comme une charge ! Ils t'aiment… Moi y compris, continua-t-il d'une voix douce. Et je refuse de te laisser mourir à cause de ton orgueil mal placé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Jamais je ne pourrais rendre Simon heureux !

\- Parce que tu es dans un fauteuil ? C'est ridicule !

\- Il n'y pas que cela Georgi, il n'y pas que cela…

\- Quoi d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui justifie un tel geste ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Explique-moi !

\- Non…

\- Jessica Ann Wardfield, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a sinon c'est moi qui me chargerai de ta rééducation.

\- Tu n'y connais rien !

\- C'est là où tu te trompes…. J'en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois….

\- Si c'est une ruse pour que….

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mentir à mes amis… J'ai connu quelqu'un, quand j'habitais encore la Russie, qui s'est retrouvé dans un fauteuil après avoir été renversé par une voiture. Les moyens hospitaliers sont très limités là-bas alors nous nous sommes débrouillés avec les moyens du bord. Vassili était comme toi, il refusait qu'on l'aide. Il croyait sa vie finie. Tout lui était complètement égal. Tout le village s'est mobilisé pour l'aider. Les uns ont construit un petit centre de rééducation, les autres venaient l'aider pour les travaux de la ferme. Les enfants venaient lui raconter des histoires pour l'égayer. Moi j'étais chargé de lui faire faire ses exercices, les médecins m'avaient montré comment faire. Mais il ne voulait toujours rien entendre, il ne faisait aucun effort, jusqu'au jour où il a vu une petite fille jouer près d'une vieille baignoire qui servait d'abreuvoir. Le temps était glacial, la petite fille a glissé et est tombée tête la première dedans. Vassili a réfléchit avec son cœur et non avec son corps. Il a réussi à se mettre debout et à la sortir de là avant qu'elle se noie.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un air revêche.

\- Et alors, si tu étais moins obstinée, tu comprendrais qu'il faut penser avec ça, fit-il en désignant le cœur de Jess. Tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu nous l'as déjà prouvé. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de recommencer ?

\- Simon.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je l'aime.

\- Et alors ? fit Kerensky en secouant la tête

\- Justement jamais je ne pourrais faire de lui un homme comblé, jamais je ne pourrais jamais lui donner d'enfants, avoua Jess doucement.

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu…

\- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi et qui ont eu des conséquences irréversibles.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, il y a douze ans ?

Jess le regarda avec surprise. Elle n'avait jamais parlé avec personne à part Largo de cet événement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Peu lui importait, elle regarda le Russe et elle y vit une douceur et une détermination qui la toucha

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision, continua-t-il avec douceur. Lui seul peut juger de ce qui est bien pour lui. Tu crois l'épargner mais tu le blesses profondément en ne lui faisant pas confiance.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule, laissant couler des larmes libératrices. Ils entendirent des pas, Marc et Scilia apparurent, inquiets, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Marc déposa une serviette sur les épaules de Jessica avant de la ramener dans sa chambre sans lui poser de questions mais il vit à son regard que quelque chose avait changé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogea Scilia en lui tendant une serviette.

\- Pas grand-chose. Jessica et moi avons une petite discussion à cœur ouvert.

\- Et vous étiez obligé de plonger pour ça ?

\- Elle a glissé, je ne pouvais pas la laisser se noyer, fit-il avec un air mutin.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Au fait, n'oublie de faire repêcher le fauteuil.

Scilia le regarda mais elle savait qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Elle se promit néanmoins de le cuisiner une fois rentrés à la maison.

xxxxx

Quand Kerensky passa ce soir-là au penthouse, avant de rentrer rejoindre sa compagne, pour informer Largo des derniers rebondissements, il trouva ses amis en grande discussion avec Simon qui avait une mine horrible.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il inquiet

\- Rien, j'ai encore fait l'imbécile, répondit Simon dans un soupir.

\- Oui il a voulu apprendre à voler sans parachute, fit Joy avec sarcasme. Et toi ? Tu étais passé où ? continua-t-elle avec curiosité en voyant les longs cheveux du Russe mouillés

\- Eh bien disons que j'avais une affaire à régler d'urgence, répondit-il ne voulant pas parler devant Simon de ce qui c'était passé

Le silence retomba seulement interrompu pas le sifflement de la bouilloire. Joy se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle fut rejointe par Kerensky.

\- Il a vraiment voulu sauter ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui il était soûl comme un polonais.

\- C'est la soirée on dirait

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Et bien Jessica a décidé de faire le grand plongeon dans la piscine

\- Et elle va…

\- Elle va bien… Nous avons eu une grande discussion. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à la convaincre mais en tout cas il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux de nouveau quand son kiné l'a ramenée dans sa chambre

Quand ils revinrent dans le salon, Largo était en train de sermonner le Suisse pour la folie qu'il avait failli commettre cette nuit-là.

\- Tu ne rends pas compte de la peur que tu nous as faite… Si tu allais si mal que cela pourquoi ne pas être venu m'en parler, je croyais qu'on était amis

\- Et nous le sommes, mais je…

\- Une amie m'a dit un jour que le silence n'amenait jamais rien de bon et je sais de quoi je parle.

Largo regarda Joy qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement, le moment était venu de tout dire. Il soupira, il aurait préféré en parler dans d'autres circonstances et avec Jessica à ses côtés pour l'aider.

\- Tu ne voulais pas vraiment mourir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement, il craignait la réponse de son ami

\- Non, je voulais juste…

\- Arrêter d'avoir mal ?

Simon hocha la tête et se prit la tête entre ses mains tout en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Depuis que ce cauchemar avait commencé, il avait refusé de partager sa peine avec qui que ce soit. Il pensait être assez fort pour tout supporter tout seul. Malheureusement il s'était trompé mais ne savait plus comment demander de l'aide après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Largo. C'était si facile de s'en prendre à lui, il savait que c'était son ami et qu'il lui pardonnerait tous ses débordements.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Parce que j'ai tenté de faire la même chose il y a longtemps, répondit-il en montrant ses poignets à son ami.

Simon approcha sa main et du doigt suivi la trace des fines cicatrices presque effacées par le temps.

\- Quand ? Pourquoi ne jamais en avoir parlé ?

\- Parce que ça faisait trop mal. Je me sentais si coupable.

\- Je ne comprends pas, que s'est-il passé pour que tu aies eu envie d'en finir ? demanda Simon

Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il ne trouvait aucun événement susceptible d'avoir de telles conséquences et puis même il s'en serait rendu compte, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus quittés depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Largo regarda Joy qui lui serra la main peu plus fort. De son côté Kerensky suivait la discussion avec grand intérêt. Il se doutait bien que ce que jeune milliardaire allait leur révéler était important

\- Tu te souviens il y a sept ans quand tu es rentré pour aider Vanessa ? Tu es resté absent plusieurs mois

\- Oui je me souviens très bien, même que je n'étais pas sûr de te retrouver à mon retour, dit-il. Le silence retomba. Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ? demanda-t-il doucement, même il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse

\- Il s'est passé que… Je…

Il ne savait pas comment le dire, les mots lui manquaient. Joy l'encouragea du regard. Largo poussa un soupir et reprit d'une voix tremblante

\- Peu de temps après que je sois arrivé à Los Angeles, la vieille guimbarde que je conduisais est tombée en panne dans un secteur de la ville peu recommandable.

\- Oui, me souviens très bien de ce vieux tacot, combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'il était bon pour la casse… Mais tu t'entêtais à bichonner cette antiquité.

\- Quatre types sont arrivés alors que j'avais la tête sous le capot et moi j'ai cru qu'ils pourraient m'aider

Devant le regard plein de reproches de Simon, il leva une main pour l'empêcher de parler

\- Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Que j'aurais dû m'en méfier… C'était stupide, mais il faisait nuit, j'étais crevé, j'ai cru que… mais au lieu de cela, ils m'ont…

Largo s'interrompit un instant et but une gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la gorge

\- Ils t'ont quoi Largo ? demanda Simon, ils t'ont tabassé ?

\- Oui et pire encore, dit le milliardaire

\- Pire encore ? fit Georgi en repensant aux informations qu'il avait trouvées quelques temps auparavant

\- Oui ils m'ont violé, dit-il dans un souffle tout en baissant la tête

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter leurs visages maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité. Simon sentit la rage monter en lui. Comment celui qu'il considérait comme un frère avait-il pu garder une telle chose pour lui ? Pourquoi avait-il gardé le silence ?

\- Comment as-tu pu ? Je pensais que nous étions amis ! Non plus que cela, je croyais que nous étions frères ? fit-il la voix pleine de colère. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

\- Ca n'a jamais été une question de confiance Simon. Quand c'est arrivé, je me suis senti si seul. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Jessica, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle s'acharnait à m'aider. Toujours est-il qu'elle a tout tenté pour que je m'en sorte, mais j'étais têtu, je ne voulais pas parler. Je ne pouvais admettre que cela m'était arrivé à moi, tu comprends. Je me sentais coupable, sale. J'avais honte parce que je n'avais pas réussi à me défendre.

\- C'est le monde à l'envers, dit Kerensky, c'est la victime qui se sent coupable.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'il y a de pervers dans ce genre d'agression, c'est souvent la victime qui se retrouve sur le banc des accusés. C'est souvent elle qui est accusée d'avoir cherché ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Néanmoins dans mon malheur j'ai eu de la chance, les policiers m'ont traité comme une victime et non comme un criminel et mes pas ont croisé le chemin de Jessica. Pourtant est arrivé un moment où l'idée même de me regarder dans la glace me révulsait. Je n'ai vu qu'une sortie et elle était définitive. Heureusement Jessica est rentrée plus tôt et m'a trouvé. D'après les médecins, j'ai eu de la chance, je m'en suis tiré à bon compte quelques points de sutures et une légère plaie du cuir chevelu. Je me suis cogné la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire quand j'ai perdu connaissance.

\- C'est pour cela que tu as voulu partir tout de suite quand je suis venu te retrouver ?

\- Oui, je voulais aller loin parce que je pensais que cela atténuerais la douleur

\- Mais… laissa en suspens Kerensky

\- Mais cela n'a servi à rien… Et puis avec le temps, j'ai cessé d'y penser en apparence, je croyais avoir réussi à oublier…

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as rien, j'aurais pu comprendre, dit Simon un peu plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

Tout ceci le dépassait, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aveugle à ce point-là. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué pendant toutes ses années ? Il en voulait à Largo d'avoir gardé le silence aussi longtemps mais il s'en voulait encore plus de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais persuadé que….

\- Je ne voudrais plus de toi comme ami, termina Simon. Là je peux te dire que tu as été stupide, même plus que stupide. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé tomber un ami, qui plus est mon meilleur ami, dans une situation pareille ?

\- Cela me semblait évident à l'époque. Jessy a essayé de me convaincre de t'en parler mais encore une fois j'ai refusé, dit-il en regardant le Suisse dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son aveu. Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Simon sembla réfléchir un instant ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais rien caché à son meilleur ami. Il avait horreur du mensonge peut-être parce que lui-même avait été obligé de mentir une partie de sa vie. Il soupira.

\- Non… Enfin oui… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me cacher quelque chose comme cela, dit Simon calmement, même si je peux comprendre pourquoi tu l'as fait. Ce que tu as vécu c'est… Il chercha le mot juste mais il ne le trouva pas. En fait c'est à moi que j'en veux, j'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'aurais dû…

\- Non, Simon, tu n'y es pour rien, c'était ma décision… Je suis désolé.

\- J'hallucine ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'excuser de t'être fait agressé aussi ? fit Simon excédé

\- Avant peut-être mais plus maintenant. J'ai enfin compris que j'étais la victime et non le coupable

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Jessica, c'est elle qui a réussi ce miracle, après ce qui s'est passé avec Montrose, elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix

\- Quand je disais que c'est quelqu'un de génial, fit Simon avec un sourire rêveur. Tu es sûr que maintenant ça va ? fit-il inquiet en regardant son ami dans les yeux pour bien lui montrer que même s'il se sentait blessé par ce manque de confiance, ils n'en restaient pas moins des frères.

\- Oui je peux te l'assurer, je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait « guéri » mais je suis sur la bonne voie, répondit Largo en souriant. Et oui tu as raison Jessica est quelqu'un de génial, il faudra que je pense à le dire plus souvent

A la mention du nom de la jeune femme, le Russe se contracta. Il se devait de dire ce qui c'était passé ce soir-là. Simon remarqua son malaise. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Scilia, il avait imperceptiblement baissé ses barrières et laissait par moment transparaître ses sentiments.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda le Suisse en regardant le Russe

\- Non plus maintenant

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Kerensky soupira il n'y avait pas de bonne manière d'annoncer qu'une personne aimée avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il regarda un instant Joy et Largo avant de s'attarder sur Simon. Celui-ci avait changé depuis que Jessica l'avait repoussé, le jeune homme volubile et blagueur avait laissé place à un Simon taciturne et silencieux. Il s'était plongé dans le travail pour oublier. Des cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage à cause de la boisson et du manque de sommeil. Il flottait maintenant dans ses jeans et ses chemises qui d'ailleurs étaient d'un sobre à faire peur. Kerensky secoua la tête, il était temps que cela s'arrête et que ces deux têtes de mules qui lui servaient d'amis cessent de se détruire.

\- Jessica a tenté de se suicider, dit-il sobrement

Un silence pesant retomba dans la pièce, chacun assimilant la nouvelle que Georgi venait de leur communiquer

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le Suisse d'une voix étranglée

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Simon, on est arrivé à temps

\- Qui ça on ? demanda Largo. Je pensais qu'après la discussion que j'ai eue avec elle, elle allait mieux

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous êtes dit, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai repêché dans la piscine

\- Il faut que j'aille la voir, fit Simon d'un air décidé en se levant

\- Ecoute il est près de deux heures du matin, dit Largo en retenant son ami par le bras, laisse-la se reposer, elle ne risque plus rien et puis si tu y vas comme ça tu risques de lui faire peur.

xxxxx

Le lendemain, Jessica se réveilla pour la première fois depuis des semaines sereine, comme un grand poids lui avait été enlevé, pourtant il lui restait quelque chose de très important à faire, demander pardon à ses amis pour son comportement, mais surtout il lui fallait parler à Simon. Mais lui voudrait-il lui parler ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, l'aimait-il encore ? Voudrait-il venir la voir ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Elle était allongée sur son lit, la tête tournée vers la baie vitrée. Simon stoppa net quand il la vit, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. La lumière pénétrant dans la chambre formait une sorte de halo autour d'elle qui la faisait ressembler un ange. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur lit, elle tourna doucement la tête et sourit en le découvrant près d'elle. Son cœur s'emballa et elle n'eut qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Elle caressa le visage du Suisse du bout des doigts, lui n'osait bouger il avait trop peur que ne soit qu'un simple rêve. Jessica prit le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait entre ses mains et l'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement d'abord puis avec passion. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils restèrent à se regarder un long moment aucun des deux ne voulant pas briser cet instant magique.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle

Simon ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait, il avait attendu ces mots depuis si longtemps.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle ne baissant les yeux

\- C'est fini, maintenant c'est du passé, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant à nouveau, tu m'as tellement manquée

\- Je… Il faut qu'on parle….

\- Plus tard mon amour, laisse-moi savourer cet instant, dit Simon les larmes aux yeux en l'embrassant de plus belle.

xxxxx

Six mois plus tard, tout l'Intel Unit, Scilia et Jessica se retrouvèrent dans le penthouse pour fêter dignement le réveillon de Noël. Joy et Largo regardaient d'un œil complice leurs invités. Scilia était subjugué par la vue exceptionnelle que le jeune milliardaire avait de son bureau. Kerensky l'enlaça et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- Ça va ?

\- Très bien… Maintenant que tu es près de moi.

Simon, de son coté, ne se lassait pas de d'admirer Jessica. Elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'ils avaient emménagé dans l'appartement de celui-ci, qui avait été refait pour l'occasion. Après leurs deux tentatives d'en finir avec leur souffrance, ils avaient eu une discussion à cœur ouvert où Simon et elle avaient parlé de tout. Jessica lui avait alors avoué son viol et sa conséquence la plus terrible, elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner d'enfant. Le Suisse l'avait alors pris dans ses bras en lui assurant que cela ne changeait rien à son amour pour elle, qu'il y avait tant d'enfants à aimer en ce monde qu'ils n'auraient que l'embarras du choix.

\- C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! fit Largo qui terminait de débarrasser la table avec Joy.

\- Vous êtes surs que vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? demanda Scilia.

\- Non ! dirent les deux en chœur, Kerensky ne nous pardonnerait pas de te faire travailler par une aussi belle soirée.

Ils se réunirent tous dans le coin salon où des paquets s'amoncelaient au pied du sapin.

\- Je commence, dit Largo avec l'air d'un gamin déluré en posant sur les genoux de sa garde du corps une petite boite en velours.

Joy l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée. La petite boite contenait une belle bague sertie d'un petit diamant en forme de cœur. A celle-ci il y avait une petite carte d'accrochée. « Epouse-moi… ». Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard avant de lui sautant au cou.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ?

Joy l'embrassa de plus belle, l'empêchant de dire plus de bêtises, sous le regard ravi de leurs amis.

\- Il était temps, souffla Simon à l'oreille de Scilia

\- Je t'ai entendu, dit Largo en souriant. Et maintenant un autre cadeau ! A qui le tour ? Ah je sais ! A toi ma belle.

Il tendit une enveloppe à Jessica qui le regarda avec surprise. Elle l'ouvrit, regarda son contenu, la referma et regarda Largo

\- Je ne voudrais pas paraître ingrate mais tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Pardon ? Ah oui j'oubliais ceci, dit-il en lui déposant un gros paquet sur les genoux.

Intriguée, Jessy défit le nœud et arracha le papier. Elle trouva une maquette avec une inscription « Wardfield Institute ».

\- Tu… je… hein ? bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu ne devines pas ?

\- C'est gentil mais j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à la maison de poupée.

\- C'est une bonne idée sauf que cette maison risque bien de ne pas tenir dans ton salon, rétorqua Largo avec un sourire.

\- Une maquette… Un terrain... Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?

\- Oui, tous ceux que tu vois ici ont participé à ce projet. Le centre d'aide aux victimes d'agressions sexuelles devrait ouvrir ses portes dans six mois.

\- Ils savent ? demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

\- Oui.

\- Ils savent tout ?

\- Oui, tout. Nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante une certaine nuit, il y a six mois. J'ai aussi un dernier cadeau pour toi. Celui que tu attends depuis près de sept ans. Oui, j'ai été violé et j'ai survécu, déclara doucement Largo devant tous ses amis.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, le moment où Largo admettrait enfin ce qui lui était arrivé et n'aurait plus honte d'en parler avec ses proches. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour tout, souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue et il retourna s'asseoir auprès de Joy qui elle aussi avait du mal à ne pas laisser échapper quelques larmes de bonheur.

\- A mon tour maintenant, dit Jessica émue. Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été simples. Scilia pourra en témoigner parce que je l'ai fait tourner en bourrique à plusieurs reprises. Mes peurs, mes doutes ont bien failli à plusieurs reprises me faire abandonner. Mais grâce à vous, et votre soutien à tous, j'ai réussi à accomplir un petit miracle. Attachez vos ceintures et ouvrez bien vos yeux.

Scilia se glissa derrière Jessica et tint son fauteuil. Celle-ci prit appuis et se mit debout. Elle regarda Simon qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle fit quelques pas pour le rejoindre et l'embrassa passionnément. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, tous regardaient le couple terrible qui leur donné tant de sueurs froides. Simon s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et prit la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en sortit un petit sac en cuir noir qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'ouvrit les mains tremblantes et en sortit un camé bleu.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il appartenait à ma mère, je voulais qu'il soit à la femme que j'aime, dit-il en provoquant à nouveau les larmes de sa fiancée.

Kerensky se leva et sortit plusieurs enveloppes de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

\- Au fait, j'espère que vous n'avez rien de prévu le 30 janvier ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu fais une nouba ? demanda Simon.

\- En quelque sorte, fit-il avec un air mystérieux en leur donnant chacun une enveloppe avant de reprendre sa place auprès de Scilia qui souriait.

Joy ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut le texte avec soin

« Mlle Scilia Matthews et M. Georgi Kerensky

sont heureux de vous annoncer leur prochain mariage

célébré par le Père Maurice

en l'église St Michael, le samedi 30 janvier à 17h »

Joy, Largo, Simon et Jessica relevèrent la tête en même temps et regardèrent le couple avec stupeur.

\- Tu… Georgi ? fit Joy étonnée. Scilia, tu es sûre de ce que tu vas faire ? continua-t-elle avec malice.

\- Oui, j'ai les choses en main, ne t'inquiètes pas. Surtout que bientôt notre famille va s'agrandir.

Georgi faillit lâcher son verre de vodka. Il regarda la jeune femme qui hocha la tête. Son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire et il l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Les autres se regardaient, ayant un peu de mal à imaginer le Russe en père de famille.

\- Ben alors… Félicitations, hurla Simon.

Largo relut l'invitation au mariage et se gratta la tête d'un air médusé.

\- Le père Maurice ? Il est au courant ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière.

\- J'imagine que le fait que Georgi lui ait promis de lui casser les jambes s'il te disait quoique ce soit y est pour quelque chose, dit Scilia en riant.

\- Je reconnais son style, toujours aussi délicat, dit Joy le sourire aux lèvres

\- Ah mais je ne fais que dans la finesse… Je suis passé maître dans cet art, répondit Kerensky avec un air qui en disait long.

\- Et pas que dans celui-là, croyez-moi, dit Scilia en courant se cacher derrière le sapin.

\- Excusez-moi un instant, j'ai deux mots à dire à ma future femme, dit Kerensky avec un air conspirateur.

Les autres se mirent à rire. Finalement le destin leur jouait de drôles de tours. Un malheur débouchant sur trois mariages ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait cela…

Fin 


End file.
